A Plain Girl Like Me
by HoshiToTsuki
Summary: Sophie doubts that The great Wizard Howl Pendragon could ever love a plain girl like her. But Howl's hiding some emotions of his own. What about Justin's feelings for Sophie? Will the Prnce ever find someone suitable for himself? 14,000 hit thanks!
1. Hug Me?

**A.N. First Howl's moving castle fic! Yay me! I hope you like it, and remember to review!!!**

Sophie fell down against the wall, she couldn't stand it anymore. He'd only kissed her once, once in two months of her returning to normal.

"I need to tell Howl, tell him how I feel. But how? I'm sure he can't love a plain girl like me, not a handsome man like him," she muttered to herself, holding her knees to her chest.

"Sophie!," she heard Markl's voice come from down the hallway, and the knock on her door seconds later. He came into her room. "Master Howl wants to see you."

"I'll be there in a moment," she said in a hoarse voice, "Tell Howl to give me a moment." Markl nodded.

"You called?," Sophie asked, poking her head in the door. Howl had his back to her at the desk. He motioned for her to come in.

"Come," he said flatly. She was quick to step in and close the door gently bend her, coming forward. "What would you like?"

"Huh? I'm not sure I understand, Howl. You called me here," Sophie said, now confused.

"No, I mean," he turned around to look at her, his blue eyes twinkling, dark hair falling in his face. "What would you like as payment? For cleaning this heap of junk, keeping Markl and I organized."

Sophie couldn't tell him what she really wanted, his love. "Oh, Howl! I already have everything I want! You've given me a beautiful bedroom, Markl is enough humor for a life time, and I've got lovely clothes. On top of all that, you're the most wonderful friend I could ask for," Sophie said, smiling sincerely.

**_She's gorgeous when she smiles. _**"The most wonderful friend you could ask for, eh?," he said, turning around again.

"What do you mean?," she asked him, afraid she'd offended him with her friend comment.

"Nothing, it's nothing. If you don't wish for something now, that's fine. But if you ever need something, let me know," Howl said, grinning at her. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Howl, actually, I could use something," she said. She ignored what her head was telling her, and for once she listened to her heart.

"Yes?"

"I need… a hug," she said faintly.

"A hug?," he asked, spinning around to look at her.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry, I sound foolish, don't I, I'll just go, thank you," she said, turning to walk out.

"No, wait, why did you say that?," Howl stopped her.

"I guess nobody's hugged me for a long while. I don't remember what they're like. Could you just, please?"

"Sure, why not?," he asked, and got up and hugged her warmly. It felt good, and she wanted to faint in his arms, that were all that was keeping her from falling. After a minute or so, he asked;

"Is that good?"

"Yes, thank you. Thank you very much," she backed away.

"Anytime. Just say the word!," he winked at her, and then opened the door for her to leave.

"See you at dinner, I guess," she said. He nodded, and closed the door quietly behind her. Sophie couldn't believe what she'd just done. Hugged the wizard Howl Pendragon. She' never thought the day would come, but it had.

As she was cooking dinner, once Markl had gone outside to play with Turnip Head, Calcifer spoke up.

"Do you love him?," he asked. Sophie was startled and clasped a hand to her breast.

"Whatever do you mean, Calcifer?," she asked.

"Do you love Howl?," he asked. Sophie didn't respond. She waited for the fire demon to speak again. "He loves you, I believe."

"And how would you know such things?," Sophie asked him, stirring the soup.

"I can tell, and I can also tell you love him. So no need to deny it. We could use some love in this place," Calcifer told her, slurping up the fallen droplets of soup Sophie was spilling in her state of thought.

"Calcifer, do be quiet! I would appreciate it if you not mention this to Howl, either, since he's much to busy to be thinking of women, especially me," she exclaimed at the demon, whom would have shrugged, had it not been for the fact that he was physically unable to.

Little did she know that the wizard was standing on the steps listening, knowing she was wrong, and that it was almost impossible for him to keep Sophie off his mind….

**A.N.2 Okay, I hope you all liked this. I loved writing it, so if you liked it, loved it, disliked it, or even hated its guts out, please review. Negative feedback is just as welcome as positive. **


	2. Flowers

**A.N. I was very pleased with all the reviews for the past chapter, especially since I posted it such a short while ago. Just like in my other stories, when people review, I soon start a new one, so here you go, happy reading, and leave reviews!**

"Sophie!," Markl ran in the door with a bunch of flowers behind his back. Howl, still on the steps, poked one eye out to watch.

"Hello, Markl! Did you and Turnip Head have a good time?," she asked in her kind way.

"Yes, and I have a present for you!" Sophie grinned at him, with a feeling that she knew what it was.

"Oh my! A present! How lovely," she told him. Markl pulled the flowers from behind his back. And Sophie gasped sincerely, now. There were daisies, roses, daffodils, and other beautiful flowers she couldn't even identify.

"But wait, this isn't all of it," Markl told her. He concentrated on the top of the bouquet, and slowly, they began to shimmer.

"Clever boy," Howl commented under his breath, he knew that look, and the spell.

Suddenly, out of the top of the flowers, a little head poked out, and after it, came a tiny yellow canary.

"See, Sophie? This is for you!," Markl held the whole bundle, bird and all, up to her.

"Why, if this isn't the sweetest thing," Sophie took the flowers from him. "Where shall I put them?"

"How about, over here!," Markl pulled a vase out of the china cabinet, and placed it in the middle of the table. "And you can let the bird fly around, he'll never run away!"

"You are so clever, Markl. Howl has been teaching you well," Sophie commented. She placed the flowers inn the vase, and the bird landed on her shoulder.

"Markl, what's up?," Howl came downstairs at that moment.

"Master Howl! Look what I did!" The boy pointed at the flowers and the bird.

"A summoning charm? Well done," Howl told him, clapping a couple times.

"Yes, it was very nice of him, wasn't it Howl?," Sophie asked, ruffling the boys red hair.

"I think you're ready to learn the next step of summoning," Howl told him. Markl turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Master Howl, I've actually, well, I've already learned it," Markl kicked at the ground. Howl grinned.

"That's good. Let's see," the wizard stepped back. "If you can do it, then would you mind summoning, let's see, oh, I know! Two mice, an armchair, and an eraser," Howl nodded. Markl looked at him like he was wack, and then realized he'd already known that.

"Okay," Markl closed his eyes, took a couple breaths, and pointed at the floor. There appeared, two mice, an armchair, and an eraser.

"Did I do it?," Markl looked at the things. "I did it! I did it!"

"Good job, now send them back," Howl commanded.

"Wait, no! I could use a nice chair in my bedroom, and the mice won't cause any trouble, but I'm not to sure what to do with an eraser," Sophie told him.

"If you want it you can have it, have it, but now Markl needs to summon something else, so I can see if he is able to send it back," Howl said seriously.

"Oh, no. Don't make him, I'll get a chair some other time," Sophie said, looking down into the pot of soup with embaressment.

"Good decision," Howl said, in an unidentifiable tone, but Sophie had an inkling of an idea that Howl was agitated.

Sophie knew better than to say anything, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Markl!," Howl said suddenly, and in a rather loud voice. Markl jumped to listen.

"Yes, Master Howl?"

"What do you mean? Send them back, come on!," Howl commanded, waving his hands around.

"Right!," the apprentice concentrated on the things, and slowly, they began to fade away. Then, before Sophie's eyes, they were gone. They hadn't moved, hadn't ran off to hide, they were simply gone.

"Good, but it took you a long time. You have a long way to go," Howl said, in an unpleasant way. Sophie watched Markl look at his feet, ashamed and disappointed. Sophie had had enough.

"Howl! I'm shocked at your behavior, lately! What is the matter with you?," Sophie set down her spoon and wrung her hands in her apron. "Markl did a splendid job, especially since he taught it to himself! Now I don't know much about magic, but I do know, that for such a young boy-," Sophie was stopped short by Markl mumbling;

"I'm nine."

"Stay out of this! Can't you see I'm defending you?," Sophie told him.

"Defending him from who? From me? The guy who saved him from being eaten by the wolves when his parents abandoned him," Howl exclaimed. "And I would appreciate it if you not tell him what to do!"

"You were just criticizing a job well done! I doubt you could do that well at that age!"

"You two, really, stop fighting, it's not-," it was Calcifer's turn to be cut off.

"Stay out of this!," Howl and Sophie yelled at him in union.

"I know what's best! If he's not criticized, then how will he know when he's in need of improvement?," Howl yelled at her, and Sophie stepped back. All this time, Markl had bee looking back and forth between the two, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. He knotted his hands in the end of his shirt.

"This is all my fault! Just like with Mamma and Papa! It's all my fault that you two hate each other!," he cried, tears running down his face. He ran to the door, and turned the dial to red, running out as fast as he could.

"Markl! Wait! Come back!," Howl called after him, running to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at Sophie, accusingly. She held back the tears until she saw the door close behind him.

Then, she sat down on the floor, knees to her chest, and cried.

**A.N.2 Yes, I know it was very long! But it should make you people happy for a while, so I hope you liked it! I think I like this chapter better than the first, myself. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Terribly Wrong

**A.N. Thanks so much for reviews on chapter two! I was finding them within literally an hour of it being posted! The reason Howl is being a big fat meaney is yet to be revealed, but I've got ideas!**

When Howl came back, it was past ten o'clock, and he was carrying Markl over hi shoulder like a small child. Sophie looked up from her place on the floor, she hadn't moved for almost five hours.

"Thank God, you found him," Sophie stood up, ignoring the pain in her recently sleeping limbs.

"Hmph," Howl passed Sophie without saying anything to go put Markl in bed. This just put Sophie back into her miserable mood.

"Why are you so angry, Howl?," she asked him, following him into Markl's room where he was tucking the boy in.

"Why did you have to interrupt our lesson?," Howl asked.

"You were making the poor boy feel bad. How is he supposed to learn if all he can think about is performing poorly?," Sophie asked the wizard.

"Sophie, you don't get it do you? But, I wouldn't expect you to, humans don't understand anything, ever," Howl looked at her, but couldn't force himself to look her in the eye. **_Why are you doing this? Driving her away? _**He asked himself, and then a nasty voice in the back of his head said, **_Because she's better off without you. _**

"This isn't you. What has happened to you? What happened to the wonderful Howl that hugged me and made me happy this afternoon?," Sophie asked, and then left the room.

Sophie pulled her cloak off the hanger, and wrapped it around herself, stepping out into the bitter wind. The new tears were frozen on her cheeks in the Autumn cold, but she ignored it and kept moving away from the castle. She didn't understand it anymore, why was Howl acting this way?

"I just want him put out of my life, for good," she tried to convince herself. "He's been nothing but trouble. Ha! I guess I **could** ask for a better friend!" Sophie began to cry again, and as she neared the light of town, her thin body began to shiver uncontrollably.

Howl was in an aggravated, upset mood. He had just drove the love of his life out of his home, because he knew she didn't love him back. He may be a wizard, but that didn't mean he was an oclumense (yes I STOLE your word J.K. Rowling!) as well.

"You shouldn't have acted that way, Howl. You know she's feeling bad right now," Calcifer told him. Howl said nothing, but let out a depressed moan. After a couple minutes of silence, the fire demon spoke up again.

"She loves you. I saw it in her eyes," Calcifer said to the mourning wizard. "The way she was beaming when she came don the stairs. Didn't you realize when she asked you to hug her?"

"What? How did you know about that?," Howl asked, suddenly looking up.

"I know everything, plus, Turnip Head told me," Calcifer said.

"He can talk?," Howl asked, startled.

"Yes, he just doesn't like to, much. But, he told me that he saw you hug her," Calcifer told him.

"That scarecrow doesn't talk, you liar," Howl accused.

"You're being stupid. Of course he does. Now go get Sophie and apologize, fool! You know you want to!," Calcifer basically swung the oppurtunity in his face.

"Fine. I'll do it," Howl got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket in one swift movement.

"Atta wizard! You go get her back!," Calcifer called after him as he left the castle. "He's not coming back anytime soon," Calcifer told himself. He looked around the empty room. "Great, now I've got no one to talk to!"

"Mother!," Sophie burst into the hat shop, way after hours. She still carried her key on a chain around he neck.

"Sophie! What are you doing here? And at such a late hour! Shouldn't you be at home with Howl?," Sophie's mother, Serenity, asked. The other girls in the shop giggled at the mention of the handsome wizard.

"That place is not my home! It never was and it never will be!," Sophie exclaimed, falling into an armchair and beginning to sob. The other women doubled back, looking at each other as if to say, 'go on, you comfort her!'

Finally a younger girl, about fifteen, stepped forward. She rubbed Sophie's shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't worry, honey. It'll be okay. Why not have some tea with us and tell what happened? It might make you feel better," the girl said kindly, giving her a small smile. Sophie nodded, the girl's sweet tone making her feel a little better.

While another girl poured her a third cup of tea, she finished telling what had happened that day.

"You hugged the wizard, Howl?," Serenity asked in astonishment. Sophie nodded shyly, then her face became angry and hard once more.

"But I regret ever doing it and I never want to again," Sophie told them, downing half the tea.

"Oh, sweety. Let's not get carried away, now. I'm sure something must have happened to make Howl behave how he did. From what you've told me before, he seems like a nice man," Serenity said.

"I was wrong, I was dreadfully wrong," Sophie began to cry again.

"Okay. Well, it's getting late. How about you call it a night, and we'll talk in the morning," Serenity told her daughter.

"Okay," Sophie said, standing up. "Thank you, all of you, good night," she said.

"Goodnight," five voices replied. Sophie walked p the stars, down the hall, and to her old room. She cried herself to sleep.

"Damn, she's already asleep," by the time Howl reached the hat shop he had seen the candle being blown out. "I'll come back in the morning," and with those last bitter words, he disappeared into the shadows to return to the castle.

**A.N.2 Okay, so are you people still wondering what happened? It seems that our beloved Howl has changed his mind about Sophie being better off without him, eh? Review, review, review!**


	4. Afraid

**A.N. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I was so happy, because last I looked, there were 20 reviews! Somebody asked me (sorry I can't remember the name, anyhow they were anonymous) why Turnip Head is still a scarecrow, since he turned into a prince at the end of the movie! Well, I totally forgot about that, sorry. How about we say he is still a prince, he just doesn't talk much and he still lives with them and Howl still calls him 'The Scarecrow'. Okay? Thanks for reading my note! Onto chapter four! **

Howl woke up, bright and early, ready to greet the day, then he remembered, Sophie wasn't there.

"Calcifer!," he screamed downstairs to his friend.

"Whatta' you want?," the demon called back sleepily.

"Make my bath, pronto! I have to be outta here in half an hour!," e called back, getting up and going to grab some breakfast while he waited for the hot water. Then he remembered, Sophie wasn't here to make breakfast.

"Well, I'll just grab some food as I pass through town," he mumbled to himself, then went to take his bath….

Sophie woke up around seven o'clock, and couldn't figure out where she was for a half a minute. Then she remembered the night before, and she felt like crying again. But because of negative reviews on Hoshi's story concerning her crying, she didn't.

"I know! I'll go make breakfast for Mother and the other girls!," Sophie got up from bed, tied her pron around her waist, and headed for the bathroom to brusher hair.

Once all said was done, she headed downstairs, forcing herself to act enthusiastic about living with her family again. As she entered the question, she saw the same girl who had comforted her the night before working at the stove.

"Um, good morning! Did you sleep well?," Sophie asked the girl politely, tapping her on the shoulder and smiling.

"Oh, good morning, Sophie! Yes, thank you and you?," the girl asked her. Sophie nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name last night," Sophie told her as she took a place next to the girl to help make breakfast.

"My name is Lucille. I've been working here, kind of, in your place," she said shyly, turning a little pink on he cheeks.

"That's wonderful! Do you enjoy making hats?," Sophie asked her kindly.

"Yes, but, it is not what I want to do for my whole life," she said sadly. "When I was very little, I wanted to marry a prince and live happily ever after. But now that I'm older and more realistic, I would be happy with a kind husband, with children and a happy home."

"That sounds doable. But what is keeping you from it?," Sophie asked. She felt bad for the girl, she was kind of like her, all she wanted was to be happy.

"My father engaged me to a man, and I know I do not love him. He is ten years older than me, and is known for stealing, cheating, and lieing. My father did not know of this and when I told him, he didn't believe me. 'Still dreaming of that Prince, I see,' he said," Lucille looked to Sophie.

"Why did you come here?," she whispered.

"To hide, to escape, you know? I haven't told anybody here, you're the only one. Oh,. Sophie, promise you won't tell!," she clasped Sophie's hands in her own.

"I won't tell, I promise. I understand, you are doing this to follow your heart," Sophie nodded.

"Thank you. You are a good friend," Lucille told her. Sophie remembered somebody she had thought was a good friend once, too.

"Well, here goes nothing," Howl stepped in the door of the hat shop once it opened. All the girls, still in the back rooms, got up to go answer the door after the bell rang.

"No, wait, I'll do it," Sophie said, getting up. As she entered the room, she saw the unmistakable Howl standing, facing away from her, looking at a hat.

As he heard her footsteps, he turned around, Sophie's breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sophie," he said. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean any of that stuff," he walked towards her, and Sophie didn't move.

"Then why did you say it? Why did you have to go and-," Sophie remembered how people said he ate women's hearts. Well, he didn't eat hers, but he stole it.

"I was afraid," he said, looking away. She noticed that he was only a foot away from her, now.

"Afraid of what, Howl?," she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Afraid you hated me, that you were afraid and wanted to leave. That I would fall in love with you and you wouldn't feel the same," he refused to meet her eyes.

"Then why try to drive me away like that? If you were afraid f loving- oh! I get it," Sophie lifted his face gently to look at her. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," he whispered. His eyes sparkled and he pulled her close, and she whispered into his shoulder,

"Well, I love you too."

"Wow," Sophie heard a small voice behind her. She turned to look at the girl, Lucille.

"Hello. How much of that did you see?," Sophie asked.

"Enough," Lucille giggled, looking at Howl. "I'm glad you found love, at least someone did. I'll be seeing you," Lucille turned to walk away.

"Lucille, wait! Do you want to come with us back to the castle? You'll be safe there, you won't have to marry that man," Sophie caught Lucille's wrist.

"Really?," the girl asked hopefully.

"Really," Sophie smiled.

"Let's go, then, go get your stuff and we can go home," Howl smiled at them, putting an arm around Sophie.

**A.N.2 Hope you guys all liked this chapter! I loved writing it, and I hope you liked reading it. Please review so I know somebody read it, then I'll be inspired to write more!**


	5. You Never Can Tell

**A.N. Thanks, so much for reviews on the other version of this chapter. Shrouded View, you are helping A LOT! So if you have other comments about the rewrite, please let me know. I love all you people! **

When they got to the front of the shop, "The Great Wizard Pendragon" one, Lucille smiled.

"Hey, this is where I came a couple times to get medicine a year or two ago when Father was sick," she laughed. "It was the best, it cured Father right up!"

"You're welcome," Howl smiled. "Markl helps a lot. He has this kind of knack with medicines."

"Anyway, let's quit hanging around outside, people will think we're out of our minds, I'm sure Markl is worried by now, I've been gone all night," Sophie opened the door and stepped in. Howl smiled and bowed for Lucille to pass inside. She followed, and her eyes widened at the room she was now in.

"All this," she said in astonishment, gesturing around her. "Was out," she pointed at the now closed door. "Was out there?," her mouth fell open and she dropped her bags.

"Precisely," Howl said, as if it were perfectly normal that a huge room with a staircase, and rooms off of it was sitting inside what looked to be a very small building from the outside. Come to think of it, to Howl, it probably was.

"You've got to be kidding me," she ran over to the staircase and peeked up. "That's impossible!" Now she was over at the stove where Calcifer was sitting, laying low pretending to be any old fire. "Next you're going to tell me that this fire is really a living being!," she laughed.

"You're only to right! How did you guess?," Calcifer suddenly grew to his usual size, and showed his eyes again, giving her a wink. Lucille shrieked and jumped back.

"The fire, it, it talked!," she said, looking back and forth from them to the fire demon, pointing at him all the while.

"It's not polite to point. You act as if you've never seen a talking fire!," Calcifer said in a smart ass tone. "Oh, wait, you probably haven't," he said no more.

"That's Calcifer, Lucille!," Sophie said with a laugh, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "He keeps the entire castle going. He moves it from place to place, keeps it heated, heats the water," Sophie explained. Lucille was staring at the thing in disbelief. Thn she turned her attentions to Howl.

"And you keep him imprisoned here, am I correct?," she asked. Howl gaped.

"How did you know?," he asked with a laugh. "No, not really anymore. He kind of lives with us now because he has no where better to be. Just like Sophie, right Sweetie?," he asked her in a teasing voice.

"Right, and if I did have a better place to be, this place would be a dump," Sophie defended herself, also laughing. Howl chuckled. Meanwhile, Lucille was on the move again. She was checking corners, in cabinets, and so on and so forth.

"Lucille," Howl called to her, noticing her again. He turned around and bumped her head on the underneath of a side table.

"Huh?," she asked, rubbing her head.

"Why don't your take your bags and go try to find a bedroom? I suppose you'll be staying with us for a while," Howl told her god naturedly. She nodded and moved to pick up her bags.

"Thank you very much, for letting me stay here, I'm glad somebody cares about me, instead of simply marrying me off," Lucille told them, her tone light and then darkening as she thought of her recent fate.

"As long as the castle is here you'll always have a place to stay," Sophie told her seriously, hugging her around the shoulders.

"I second the notion," Howl said jokingly. It wasn't his preference for people to speak of good things in a dark manner.

"I'll be down soon," Lucille said, making her way to the stairs. They watched her make her way up the steps. When she was out of earshot, Howl spoke to Sophie in an undertone.

"Hey, Sophie?," he asked.

"Hmm?," she replied, looking up at him.

"Do you think there's any chance that Turnip Head may end up liking Lucille? You know? Like, you know, more than a friend?," he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Howl, you better not! I know that Lucille wants to marry for love, not just because somebody is a handsome Prince!," she said to him.

"So you think he's handsome?," Howl asked. His tone was dangerous, but the playful twinkle never left his eyes.

"Oh, yes, very handsome," she said playfully. "But, I guess he likes Lucille, all of a sudden," she joked.

"So we should get them together? Then they can live happily ever after?," he asked excitedly.

"Howl Pendragon," her tone was now even more sharp and dangerous than his previous one. "If you even mention a single word to them about _anything_ romantic, I swear, I will," she paused to think of a decent threat.

"You'll what? Throw me out of the house? Mix up my hair potions again? Notice it hasn't returned to its natural color yet," he showed her his black hair.

"I think it looks better that way. And are you still going on about that?," she asked him with a laugh.

"You know I can be very vain," he said, putting an arm around her.

"Oh? I was terribly unaware," she joked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's too late to help that," and just as he was about to lean down to kiss her, Markl came running downstairs.

"Master Howl, Master Howl is Sophie back yet?," he cried, and then he saw them. "Oh, I'll just be, going…," he made to go back upstairs.

"Goodnight!," Howl called after him, and he ran up the stairs much faster.

"You were saying?," Sophie asked as he turned his attention back to her again. Then, finally, he kissed her, and she kissed him back. When it ended, she looked at him, and then threw her arms around him tightly and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

"Sophie! Who is that man upstairs?," Lucille came rushing downstairs just as Howl and Sophie broke apart.

"Calcifer heat my bath!," Howl called immediately to the fire demon, sensing girl talk coming up.

"You've already had your bath!," Calcifer called after him as he walked upstairs.

"Well, then, make another one!," he said as he disappeared from view. Sophie turned from watching her lovey duvey go upstairs and instead focused on her friend.

"Prince Justin. We refer to him as Turnip Head. Why do you want to know?," Sophie asked, turning to the cupboard to get some food ready for breakfast for the boys.

"Well, when I was upstairs I bumped into him coming out of his bedroom, and he greeted me politely, said he lived here. Then he showed me a nice, spare bedroom, and he helped me with my bags," Lucille told her, turning a slight bit pinker.

Sophie was starting to think Howl's idea might not be too ridiculous, Lucille seemed to have taken a liking to the Prince.

"Did you like him?," Sophie asked nonchalantly.

"Well, he was _very_ nice, and polite. You said he was a Prince? Well, I guess that makes sense," Lucille said. She was turning pinker by the moment. "Will he be down for breakfast?," she asked eagerly. Sophie almost laughed, but stopped herself. Lucille seemed to really like Turnip already.

"Yes, he will. He lives here," Sophie told her friend calmly.

"Why does he live here if he's a prince? Can't he live in a palace?," Lucille asked.

"I really don't know why, it confuses me sometimes, too," Sophie said sincerely. "Why? Do you not want him here?," she was teasing, of course, but Lucille seemed to take it quite seriously.

"Oh, no, no of course not! Everyone would be happier if they just had a nice, polite man like that living with them," Lucille said, then blushed furiously.

_Yup, Lucille is definitely head over heals in love_, Sophie thought to herself, trying very hard not to laugh. _Howl may have been very correct, after all._

"I suppose anything's possible!," Sophie said out of nowhere, ignoring the questioning look from her friend beside her.

**A.N.2 I think the world of fan fiction would be better if we all just had reviewers like Shrouded View to tell us when we should redo a crappy chapter! Yes, I just made a pun using my own story's lines! Tell me what you think, since I like this version a hell of a lot better than the original. Thanks, S.V.! **


	6. My Secret Place

**A.N. Okay, I hope you guys liked the rewrite of chapter 5, because I'm very pleased with the difference between it and the original. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, there are only a few more coming up, and anyway, the whole story was just about setting things in place (romantic stuff). Thanks!**

"Sophie, come with me," Howl shook her awake that night, it wasn't that late, but Sophie was sound asleep.

"Howl, what is it?" she asked, but not meanly. "I'm tired. Wait for morning," she said, whacking at his hand a little bit. (Have you ever tried hitting somebody while you're half asleep? You get this tired, weak feeling and you don't move to fast or powerfully.)

"It can't wait, please, Sophie?" he asked pleadingly, kissing her cheek gently. Sophie was up and walking immediately. She found herself pulling on her cloak over her night dress and putting her shoes on. Half asleep, she held onto Howl's arm to keep from falling over as she walked out of the house with him. He turned to close the door and lock it while she began to fall asleep again.

"Sophie," he said, shaking her again. "Sophie wake up it's not time to go to bed," he told her.

"Five more minutes, Mommy," she whined. Then, as a cold gust of air blew at her, she began to wake up.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, beginning to wake up, and walked along beside him.

"So where are we going?" she asked, her senses returning to her.

"Somewhere I've never brought anybody before. But, I want you to see it," he said, his eyes sparkling down at her.

Her heart skipped a beat; he was showing her something he hadn't shown anyone before. "Oh, where is it?" she asked. There was no town around them; she noticed that they were walking up sloping grassy hills. The town was far behind, since the castle had been far away, anyway.

_Maybe this is why Howl had Calcifer move the castle so far today. _Sophie smiled, realizing what he reason had been for that.

Flashback

"_Calcifer, move the castle two and a half miles North West," Howl commanded as they all sat down to breakfast. _

"_Why are you making me move it all that way? What's the point in that?" he asked suspiciously, but with more agitation in his voice than suspicion._

"_Just do it," Howl commanded. _

"_Fine, be that way," Calcifer got the castle moving._

"_Really, Howl, why are you making him go all that way? We're not hiding from anybody anymore. Or, are we?" Sophie asked in an upset tone. _

"_What do you mean? No? I just can't stand…," he paused to think of a plausible excuse. "I can't stand being near that bustling, loud, busy town for to long," he shuddered with false disgust._

"_Okay, if you say so," Turnip shook with laughter. He laughed a lot. It seemed that when you are a scarecrow you don't get to do a whole lot of that often._

End Flashback

"We're just about there," Howl said. It seemed that while Sophie had been reliving her memories, they'd walked a fair distance.

"Okay," she said. A few more steps and Howl stopped. He put a finger to his lips, and leaned down to brush a brown clump of grass and earth away. There was a sort of door. He put his hand on it and concentrated for a second with an excited look on his face. The door swung inwards, revealing a light.

"What is-?" she was cut off by him covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shut your eyes, don't peek!" he whispered. She did as she was told. She felt him picking her up, and them dropping a few feet into the hole. Once more, she hung onto his arm for guidance as he led her down an Earthy tunnel.

She heard a rushing noise, like water, and noises, chirpings and such. "Open your eyes," he said. She opened them, and gasped.

There was a huge indent in the mountains that they hadn't been far away from back at the castle, with the open sky above it. A huge waterfall, with a pool below it that ran off and trickled into the limestone that formed the pool, was coming from a cave up fifty feet in the mountain. There were bushes and trees along the edges of the rocks that made up the circular indent. Faeries flew about, their flaming bodies adding light to the tree line.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is the one place that I'm sure nobody knows about, in the middle of the mountains," he told her.

"How did we get here?" she asked in a dazed way.

"Through a passage in the mountain," he said. "When we dropped through the hole, we fell a long way. But, since it's magic, we fell through to nearly the end of the passage. And since I'm light on my feet, we landed gently. Then we only had to walk a few feet to get here," he said. She gaped at him, non-believing.

"Liar," she accused.

"Okay, how much you wanna bet?" he asked, plucking a flower from a nearby bush and placing it in her hair above her ear.

"I bet, I don't know," she said laughing. He laughed with her.

"Bye bye!" he said. With that, he ran at top speed away from her. She blinked, as he ran through the tall grass. Then she realized he was racing her.

"Get back here, Howl Pendragon!" she called laughing. She tore after him, and he slowed to let her catch up. When she was about to grab his shirt, he ran again from her.

"Catch me if you really want to! Or, if you can!" he laughed, eyes twinkling with their usual happiness. Except, now they were alight with something else, love, perhaps?

Sophie was infuriated, but in a good way. She ran faster, and he turned to check her progress. His eyes widened and he grinned as she leaped at him, throwing her arms around his neck and tackling him.

They lay laughing in the deep grass; she was lying on top of him, giggling into his peasant shirt, while he had his arms up above his head. She stopped laughing, and so did he, probably because they realized the position they were in.

He moved his arms down to wrap around her back, and she scooched up so they were face to face, inches apart. _When did I get so bold?_

_Hmm, when did she get that bold?_ He wondered. He knew she'd have never put herself in that position, before.

Their foreheads touched, and they looked into each other's eyes. Howl sat up, keeping their upper body position, and now she was sitting in his lap.

He leaned into kiss her for the second time, and she kissed him back.

"This is always nice," he said, when they were laying on their backs next t each other looking up at the stars. Their arms around each other in a tight, but gentle, embrace.

"Yes, it is always nice to stare at the stars," she said. He looked at her, she was falling asleep again.

"Do you like this place?" he asked. She nodded, and put a hand on her heart.

"I love this place," and she fell asleep in his arms.

**A.N.2 Okay, I liked this chapter; it was total Howl and Sophie going on. I don't think I could make any corrections, or at least not many, at this point, but if you see a way that I could, let me know in a review. Thanks and REVIEW!!!! Hoshi **


	7. Sometimes I Wonder

**A.N. I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm still waiting for the definition of kawaii, it's just about the one word I don't know what it means that people leave in reviews, if that makes sense. I hope you like this one, and review!!! ;)**

Once Howl and Sophie reached the castle again, it was about ten o'clock in the morning. They rushed to the door, hoping that everyone would still be asleep, and their absence wouldn't be missed. (A.N. I think that's how to put it, right?)

But their prayers were shown no mercy, and when they stumbled in the door and up the steps into the main entrance, they fond Lucille cooking breakfast over Calcifer. Prince Justin was right beside her, leaning so that his hands were on the concrete, him facing away from her.

Lucille was laughing at Turnip's words, a bit girlishly, but it was obvious that the laugh was sincere.

"When I was the scarecrow, my branch broke when I was trying to help the others!" he chuckled. Lucille laughed harder, but Howl and Sophie weren't sure why. They had shrunk into the shadows by now, watching silently. As far as they knew, they hadn't yet been spotted. "So, Sophie said they would get me a new stick. And then, wouldn't you know, she kissed me!"

Lucille's smile dropped a tiny bit, but then she laughed at his words. "And then I suppose you were magically turned into a Prince?" she giggled. He nodded.

"Why, yes! It seems that the spell could be broken by true love!" he answered seriously, now his own face fell. "But, I haven't yet found her. Sometimes, I wonder, if Sophie really is my true love, and that is why the spell has broken." He sighed and tilted his head to the ceiling.

Sophie's heart throbbed. What was Justin talking about? She was in love with Howl, not Justin! Didn't he see that? She bit her lip and looked up at Howl, who was focusing intently on Justin, but now with a slight hint of anger in his eyes. His hand dropped to around Sophie's waste, and he pulled her closer to himself.

"How about you? How did you end up here?" Justin was going on. Sophie decided it was time to intervene.

She waited for Lucile to begin talking, then she dragged Howl silently back down the steps. She opened the door with a creak, and them slammed it again.

Justin and Lucille turned to look at the distraction. "Oh, there you are! Where were you all night?" Lucille hurried over, handing the spatula that she had had to Justin. He set it down, having no clue at all what to do with it.

Sophie blushed red, remembering the previous night, and beginning to imagine what Lucille may have _thought _they'd been doing. Howl saved her with one word that basically closed a door, shutting Lucille out from that night.

"Out," he said, placing an arm around Sophie's shoulders. Then he turned to Calcifer; "Heat my bath." Calcifer growled at him, but did as he was told.

Once Howl was safely up the stairs, Calcifer mumbled; "That man takes enough baths to wash all of France." (I think they're supposed to be in France, right? Well, if not, let's just say they are anyway.)

"That is true," Sophie said, standing by Lucille to help with breakfast. She stood on the side farther from Justin, she felt a bit uneasy at his previous comment, and Howl had acted so possessive about her right after, that she didn't want anything bad to happen. _No, there shouldn't be fights over a plain girl like me. _She sighed heavily after her thought, causing Lucille and Calcifer to look up at her.

"What's the matter, Sophie?" Calcifer asked in his version of a worried tone. She shook her head, indicating that it was nothing. Justin looked up from the newspaper, which he was reading sitting at the kitchen table.

"That sigh didn't sound like it was nothing," he commented, catching the end of her head shake. She turned and looked at him. She began to think for the first time about him as a love interest. He resembled Howl in a lot of ways, his face was along the same shapes, the eyes, though not as twinkling, were big and blue. He was tall, with a broad, muscular build.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head around to get the un-loyal thoughts out. "Sophie?" she heard his voice closer this time. She looked up to see him standing only a few feet in front of her. She blinked a couple times, looking up at him. She looked to Lucille, but she had taken a couple of steps back to watch in wonder. "Are you really okay?" he took a step forward, worried.

Sophie backed up, but backed into the concrete of the fire pit. Her hands were turned so they were clutching at the concrete. _What is he doing? Get away, Justin!_ She screamed at him in her head, as she nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Justin, I'm, uh, Fine. I'm peachy, I'm going to bring Howl a towel. Be right back!" she pushed gently past him, and he turned to watch her walk away. As she walked up the stairs, two at a time, she saw with her peripheral vision Lucille grab Turnip and wait for her to leave. Sophie darted behind the wall to listen.

"What are you doing? She's in love with Howl, what do you think you are doing? You can't just approach a girl that closely!" Lucille hissed. Sophie poked an eye out to watch his reaction.

He shook his head, and looked at Lucille. "You can't help but worry about somebody you've been living near for weeks, months even. Was I to up front about it?" he asked her sadly.

Sophie watched as Lucille's face softened at Justin's miserable tone. "You just need to learn where the line is. I'm sure Sophie understands," Lucille patted his arm. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Thank you. It's just that, wherever I go, I don't seem to fit in. In my own kingdom, people respected me, but I'm sure nobody really liked me. They just thought I was the pompous, spoiled, bratty prince. When I was a scarecrow, though, Sophie liked me, and Markl and Howl was okay with me," Justin shrugged. "Then I became human, and came to live with them. Now it's as if I'm a stranger in the castle."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But they just need time to adjust to the fact that you're human!" she explained. He looked at her like she had five heads.

"I've been living with them as long as Sophie has, almost! It seems it takes longer to get used to me than to an old woman gone young," he chuckled, but with no hint of joy in his laugh.

"It'll happen," Lucille reassured him. Sophie felt a pang of guilt throb through her, and she quickly scampered up the steps towards the bathroom door. She didn't want the others to catch her eves dropping, and she didn't want to lie to them, so she might as well bring Howl a towel.

"Howl, Howl open up!" she rapped quickly on the door, after she pulled a towel from the linen closet. She heard somebody trip over inside, and Howl came to open the door quickly. His eyes were sparkling with amusement, and his hair was messy from not being combed. She shoved him inside, and came in afterwards, shutting the door behind her.

Spinning to look at him, she realized he was only in his underwear. She threw the towel at him and said; "Cover yourself, man."

"Hey, you barged in on me," he defended himself. "Anyway, what's so important that you couldn't let me take a bath?" he asked, covering from his hips down with the towel and sitting on the toilet top.

"Justin, Justin is what's wrong," Sophie said worriedly. Howl smiled and began to laugh.

"Turnip Head? What do you mean? He's still after you?" Sophie could tell he was very amused, and making a joke out of something she was taking seriously.

"Howl, this is no laughing matter! If the poor boy thinks he's in love with me, then how can he ever fall in love if he really does find it?" she whispered harshly. Howl was startled by the comment, and he came to Sophie's aid.

"Sophie, if love comes, he'll know. We knew, right?" he asked her. She thought about that, then decided this was different.

"Yes, but you didn't think you were in love with anyone while I was here, right?" she asked. He thought for a second, then decided to come up with a smart ass answer.

"Yes, but, it wasn't until you weren't my mother anymore. First you had to be beautiful again. That's how vain I am," Howl grinned at her. Sophie couldn't help but smile, too. He was joking, she knew, but this was going to make her feel bad, especially if her relationship with Howl progressed, and Justin's heart was further broken.

"Let me take a bath now, then we'll talk," he stood in front of her and rubbed her arms comfortingly. He realized that she was hurting, because she didn't want anybody in their little 'family' feeling love sick. Howl guessed love sick was a 'been there, done that,' for Sophie.

She nodded, and turned to leave. Howl closed the door behind her, and locked it this time. The last thing he needed was for somebody, especially Lucille, to come in unannounced while he was wearing less than underwear….

**A.N.2 Was it good? At least decent? I hope you liked it! Not my best, but please don't ask for a rewrite, because I'll have to cry. No I'm just kidding, I'll rewrite if ten people ask me to. Did I update quick enough? One week? To long? Let me know, also, I know the Justin X Sophie thing was introduced from nowhere, but did I let it out in a good way? Besides, at the end of the movie he's frustrated that she's in love with Howl, so, yeah. Okay, so, review, because I ain't updating till I got ten of them! (kidding, five will be sufficient.) **


	8. Wonderful World Of Filler!

**A.N. Hee, hee, I got more than my desired five reviews! I'm shooting for ten on this one, so I better get 'em all, or else no update! (pouts.) Things will be explained in this chapter, so, let's go visit Howl, shall we?**

Howl stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, grateful that he hadn't been interrupted. Well, if Markl had, he wouldn't care, really, he'd been living with the kid for five years, almost. And if it were Turnip that came in and saw him naked, they were both guys, so it may be embarresing, but it's not like Justin hadn't seen himself before, so, whatever. (However, (being vain and all) Howl liked to think that he was probably better looking down south than Justin was.)

The girls were a different story all together. He knew that Sophie would be scared out of her mind, and probably not be able to look him in the eye for days. But, he was in love with her, and all, so (hopefully) they would get married, and it wouldn't matter. But if Lucille walked in, well, he'd just met her about twenty-four hours ago! He knew that she would most likely just avoid him for the rest of the day, and then whenever he was forced to see her, things may be uncomfortable around them.

And if Sophie saw even a slight bit of tension, she may start to worry about keeping peace in there home, and possibly thinking of reasons why they were so tense. (Hint, hint)

Anyway, Howl got to his bedroom, and changed into his usual black slacks and open chest peasant shirt.

As he turned the knob of his door, he felt somebody else turning it in the opposite direction from the outside. He growled a bit and turned it harder in his own direction. He felt the person on the other side push on the door, just as he pulled, and, as fate would have it, the realased pressure sent the person on the other side flying through the door at him.

And, as if it wasn't bad enough, the person on the other side was Lucille carrying armfuls of dirty laundry. The clothing went flying up into the air, and she fell on top of him, because he had gallantly tried to catch her. But since it was so sudden, they both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Aah!" Lucille screamed as they fell to the floor, but then she rolled her head to realize she was on top of a rather shocked Howl, with her face burrowed into the side of his shoulder and neck. Slowly she looked up with a gulp at him, and he looked down at her. They made eye contact, and both turned a bright crimson at their position.

"Um, uh, yeah, er," Howl was, for once, out of words. He coughed and looked away. They were both to shocked to move, and Lucille was stunned that the first man she had ever been so close to was the great wizard Pendragon. And also her friend's love, so, this wasn't very awesome.

"Howl, I'm, um," Lucille giggled nervously. They heard two fast approaching sets of footsteps from down the hall, and turned to look just as Sophie and Justin entered the room.

"What's wrong we heard a loud noise is everything ok-" Justin was cut off as he took in his two friends lying on the floor. "Oh." Was his nervous reply. He gulped and looked at Sophie, then back at the still shocked pair.

"Oh, I see. Now, Howl, what have you been doing behind my back?" Sophie joked. She laughed and reached down a hand to help Lucille up. "Come on, now. We didn't invite you here to steal Howl away from me," she laughed. Lucille turned redder, and began to explain herself.

"No! I feel through the door, and Howl-" she looked to Howl to continue, because she was still to flabbergasted.

"Being the gallant gentleman that I am tried to catch her!" he insisted at Sophie, hands out in explanation.

"I get it, I get it. Don't worry about it!" she exclaimed. She quickly took in the room, which was now strewn with dirty socks, underwear, dresses, pants, and shirts. "What were you doing in here with the dirty laundry, Lucille? The laundry room is down the hall."

"Oh, really? I thought this was it, silly me!" Lucille quickly began to pick up the clothes from all over the room. "Sorry, won't happen again."

"That's okay. Breakfast is in five minutes. Come on, Justin, set the table for me," Sophie left the room. Justin just chuckled and jokingly wagged a finger at Howl. "Now you better not be doing bad things behind poor Sophie's back! I know she would be very hurt," Justin said the last part seriously, but Howl knew that he didn't believe what had just happened was any more than a slight slip up.

As he left behind Sophie to set the table, Howl looked to Lucille, who was watching him in turn. She looked away quickly, though, and went back to picking clothes off the top of the dresser.

"Well that was awkward," he commented, reaching the highest spots for her.

"You're telling me," she murmured. "Justin didn't actually mean that, did he?"

"No, of course not. Why, do you worry that he does?" Howl asked, a sparkle starting up in his blue eyes.

"Um," Lucille blushed a tiny bit of pink.

"You were flirting with him, earlier, weren't you?" he asked. She gasped from beside him and dropped all the clothes again.

"What makes you think that?" she asked with a breathy, shocked voice.

"Oh, I don't know. You sure were giggling a lot, and it seemed like you stood kind of close to him," Howl was laughing his ass off on the inside. His train of thoughts was along the lines of, _"Hehe, won't it be fun to mess with her poor mind?"_

"What are you talking about? I don't flirt! Men only lead to trouble!" Lucille yelped in a high pitched voice. He could tell she was becoming desperate from her tone.

"I'm just saying, you two make a cute couple," he couldn't keep from grinning now. "And I wouldn't mind some more love around this place."

"Howl, please stop. You're just saying things that don't make sense now," Howl looked down at her, and realized that she was becoming frustrated and she had tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Why would a prince like me? Why would I look good next to a prince? I'm just a fisher's daughter," she picked the clothes up from the floor.

"Lucille, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I would upset you. I was just kidding around," he apologized, feeling bad now. "Forgive me?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "Oh yes. If I didn't then what kind of a person would I be? Everyone needs to be happy sometimes," she sighed. And with that she left, leaving Howl to wonder just what exactly she meant by that….

**A.N.2 Okay, I know that this was probably my shortest chapter of them all. And I promise I'll try never to take so long to update again! I'll also never write such a short chapter. But welcome to the world of filler! Anyway, I hope that this was at least decent. I've been meaning to ask, do you guys want lemons to occur in this story, or would anyone be offended by that? Just let me know! Put the following series of symbols at the end of your review if you want lemons; **

**-XD and if **

**no; 9H, .**

**Okay, thanks!!!**


	9. New Feelings

**A.N. Thank you all so much for reviews on the last chapter! It wasn't my favorite, personally, but I'm glad that people did like it. I think I got my desired amount or reviews, so I'm updating. Anyway, here, enjoy!**

Howl paced in his study, trying to decide what he should do. He knew he loved Sophie, and that she loved him back, and that they were so _obviously_ meant to be, but how to tell her, how to let her know in a really great way. Proposal has crossed his mind more than once, but Howl just didn't know how to do that sort of thing. He was more of the, 'Date 'em if they've got a pretty face, and they're not totally crazy; then run and hide when they become obsessive and let down their spell, revealing how hideous they really are" type guy.

But Sophie, Sophie was different. He'd been in love with her, even when she was plain. He'd never run and hid from her, and he was still in love with her, after half a year of living in the castle with her. And she loved him back, so proposal was looming in the not-to-far-off future.

Sophie sighed, falling backwards onto her large, comfortable bed. Thoughts of her life in the past six months flew through her mind. Mostly, they were her moments with Howl, though. Her first kiss, her telling him that she loved him, running through the grass in the cave between the mountains. Many things had happened in the time they had been in love, but Sophie wanted more.

She realized that Howl must be the only one for her, but she wasn't sure that he thought the same way. He reassured her constantly, with tender kisses, sweet words, warm hugs, small gifts, but he never tried to advance their relationship.

Sophie told herself that he just needed time, but that he would come through soon. Besides, they were still young. She had her whole life ahead of her, and he his. She was only twenty, and he twenty four. So, she had nothing to worry about. They weren't going to die tomorrow, or anything, right?

Lucille was sweeping out the ashes from around Calcifer, gaily humming a tune and occasionally spinning as if dancing in a ball. Being in love was so wonderful, and after being in the castle for three months with Justin, that's exactly where she was, in love. He was so polite, kind, mannerly, strong, and it didn't hurt that he was handsome.

She liked to think that he might love her back, but couldn't be sure. She knew that he had strong feelings for Sophie, but Sophie was taken! And, he had been being more talkative towards Lucille lately, hanging around near her, commenting on her looks once or twice (she blushed at the thought). But, he was a prince, and she was the daughter of a commoner. Taking refuge in Howl's Moving Castle, so she wouldn't have to marry a man that was two times her age.

What could a kind, handsome Prince ever see in her?

Lucille turned to pull the bag of ashes into the trash, and almost dropped it all over the floor when she saw him standing there. He was sitting in a chair next to the table, watching her, a far out look in his eyes. The chair was turned around backwards, and he was sitting in it the wrong way, legs on either side of the back.

But what surprised Lucille, was the other look in his eyes, it was something she didn't recognize, or at least hadn't seen in anybody's eyes, lately. Nobody's but Howl and Sophie's….

Justin watched her sweep the ashes out of the fire place, and a warmth fell over his body. He still loved Sophie, but not like a romantic love, more of a brotherly love.

Lucille was different. She was so cheery, even if she was living in charity, and had been doomed to marry a fifty year old. She was a hard worker, friendly, caring, motherly towards Markl, and beautiful. Justin just couldn't help but care for her. He thought that anyone that got to know her would, trying to convince himself that he didn't love her, of course.

But, deny it as it may, his heart was leading him towards her. There's someone out there for everyone, but the place where the Prince found love was in a commoner's daughter. He had had countless beautiful women and princesses asking for his hand in marriage, but he had never accepted.

Maybe, maybe now he could have his princess, even if it wasn't a princess of blood. Anyway, nothing would ever happen, because he knew she didn't love him. If she loved him, then why didn't she say something already? (Can you see that he's not all too experienced in love?)

**A.N. 2 I know, the shortest chapter yet, but since this is basically only explaining the last few months, and everyone's new feelings, it has to be short. Welcome to filler land, people! Wait, was the last one a filler, too? Sorry! The next one will have something (or maybe a few things) happen, and it will be up on Monday (hopefully). My internet stinks, though, so, yeah. Thanks, and remember to review! I only expect two reviews, though, because the chapter stunk. **


	10. Love, A Letter, And New Clothes

**A.N As I promised, the new chapter is up today. Well, if not, then it's because the internet on my computer is slow, and in such a case you all must forgive me. Thank you anyone who reviewed the last chapter, I highly appreciate it, especially because it was terrible. Again, forgive me, and please enjoy this chapter!**

Howl had finally made his decision, and it was making him a bit queasy. The idea of marriage was very new to him, seeing as he'd never even considered it before. He'd always been happy with being a bachelor, not settling own until he was forty, or something. But now that he was deep into a serious relationship, one where he knew he was in love, and ready to settle down to a quiet life, his set of mind had changed, quite drastically.

Howl had come to realize that Sophie was the only woman for him. She put up with his tantrums, was able to give him consolation with his problems, and had cared for his house rather nicely during the war. She was an excellent mother (or so he thought from watching her with Markl), caring, compassionate, quiet, friendly, and quick to act when need be.

She was just the opposite of him, who was quick tempered at times, set himself back from others, and very, very messy. He had no idea whatsoever on how to deal with children, and though he cared for others, wasn't to fed up by other people's needs and wants. He loved some people, but only those he chose to love, he could be very loud, and mean at times, and he never reacted to problems, unless you counted running and hiding.

She was his completion, his other half, his second pea in the pod, and his one and only Sophie. (A/N Aww, so fluffy.) What is cheese without crackers? Disgusting! (A/N Sorry, I myself despise cheese.) Howl knew that Sophie was his soul mate, and he was determined to stay by her forever. But, if he didn't let her know that soon, she may decide that he was taking to long. Howl knew how women reacted to such things. They wanted things to begin to move, quickly. They wanted a family, a big strong husband, nice things, and a nice home to live in.

Howl knew he could do all of that, but if he didn't soon, she would move on and find a faster moving husband. Sophie may be patient, but she wasn't getting any younger, and who wants to have a baby when they're fifty? (A/N No offense to people who do.)

So, tonight, at his special place between the mountains, Howl would get down on his knee, declare his undying love for Sophie, and ask her hand in marriage. And if she agreed, he would slip the ring that his mother had given him onto her finger. Hopefully she would say yes, and if she didn't, Howl didn't even consider that as a possibility.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He'd received a letter from the King, saying that he was required back at the palace immediately. He didn't want to go; leaving would mean leaving Lucille behind. Though Justin didn't have any idea that she felt the same way about him, he grew fonder of her as the days passed, and wished to God that something would happen to make things move even a little bit faster.

But destiny had determined his fate, and it obviously wasn't to be with Lucille ever again. For his father had found a princess for him, and in order to create a bond between his own kingdom and the princess's, he would be required to marry her. Justin did not WANT to marry her! He wanted to love the person he married, get to know them, be happy with them, truly happy.

He didn't want to hear about them a month before the wedding, meet them a few days before, and then say his vows at the alter, pledging to be with them and cherish them forever! And that was probably what would happen, too. Justin couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, knowing that he would have to marry somebody he didn't love, while Sophie and Howl stayed here together totally in love with each other.

If he'd had a mood ring on at that moment, it would be green with envy. Or maybe it would be black with rage, or something else. Justin didn't know what he felt at the moment, his emotions were all a mix, and impossible for him to realize.

Sitting there at the kitchen table, staring at the letter before him, not really seeing it. He was engulfed in his own thoughts, so much so that he failed to realize that somebody was standing behind him, reading over his shoulder.

He was drawn from his thoughts, however, at a gasp that came from behind him. He blinked once, then turned to see Lucille standing there, hand covering her gaping mouth. He saw tears begin to form in her eyes as she read on, her eyes moving left to right quickly, taking in the information that was written there in the King's hand.

"Lucille, I-" Justin began, but stopped as a sob escaped her and tears began to fall down her once rosy cheeks. They had lost their color, however. She covered her eyes and face with her hands, trying to hide her emotions from him, ashamed at her reaction. Why should she care? It wasn't like he loved her back, anyway.

Justin moved on instinct, standing quickly from his seat. It was tipped over and fell on the kitchen floor with a loud clatter, but he ignored it. Instead of righting the chair, he took Lucille in his arms, holding her to him to still her shaking body.

Lucille stopped sobbing for a second, surprised by his warm gesture, and tensed up at the feeling of his arms around her. But, she settled into his embrace after a moment, an placed her hands on his chest and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Now, tell me what's the matter, Lucille" Justin whispered in his strong, deep voice.

"I, I, I don't know how to say it," she laughed a dry laugh, not knowing how to explain how upset she was at the letter, without revealing her feelings for him.

"Just say whatever you want," he told her. She was reassured by his words, and began to speak, choking out the first couple of words, then continuing on more boldly.

"I, I don't want you to leave this place. I want you to stay here with all of us, with me," she was surprised by the boldness of her own words. "I don't want you to have to go back to your kingdom, and marry a princess for political reasons. I'm sad, that's all, that you'll be leaving me, that you'll never come back, I'll never get to see you again."

She sobbed at the realization of it all. That someone she may have loved would be going off and getting married to a princess he probably didn't even know.

"I know, I know. It's terrible, I'm not up to it, either," he laughed bitterly, tightening his arms around her. "Especially since I don't love this girl."

"Who do you love?" Lucille asked, and was shocked at herself. How improper, to ask a Prince whom he was in love with. _Definitely not me_ she thought bitterly.

"Well, it's hard to say, since she'd probably be offended," he mumbled, resting his cheek on her head, that was on his shoulder.

"You can tell me. I won't tell a living soul, promise," Lucille reassured him, in a tired, depressed voice.

"She's very close to my heart. Even if she doesn't know it, or expect it, probably," Justin told her. "And I would love if I could hold her close all the time, it feels good to have her in my arms," a small smile crept up onto the Prince's lips, thinking how she probably didn't know who he meant.

Lucille's heart beat faster, wondering who he meant, and starting to see a resemblance between the mystery girl and her current position.

"And?" she asked him, willing him silently on.

"And she is very beautiful, and kind," he whispered, stroking her hair with his hand. A shiver went up his spine at the gesture. "And she smells nice, and has silky hair, and she gives good advice, and loves her friends."

"What is her name?" Lucille asked, a bit in shock, her voice stiff but gentle.

"Lucille," he whispered the answer. She gasped in shock against his chest, and pulled back to look up at him, into his eyes. They had so much love in them, now, so much passion and care.

"What did you say?" she asked him in wonder, and shock, of course.

"Her name is Lucille," he whispered. His hand lifted to cup her cheek, and she felt herself flush with emotion.

"Oh, Justin," she whispered, flinging her arms around his torso, and pulling herself close to him once more. Her heart beat in her chest with feeling, so happy that he felt how she did.

"You should have said something sooner," she whispered to him.

"I guess you feel the same way?" his arms were around her, strong but gentle, once more. His forehead rested on the top of her head, his lips brushing her fair hair with each word.

"I always have," she told him. On their own, his lips found her cheek, and kissed it, resting there gently. She slowly turned her head, closing her eyes, and their lips met.

Their kiss lasted only a short while, but it was sweet and passionate even so. They pulled away, and opened their eyes slowly. Lucille had a small smile on her pink lips, and she looked down at her hands, resting on his, both suspended midway between them at her stomach level.

A large grin settled upon his face, as he brushed her hair away from her face gently with his hand. She looked up at him and smiled more fully.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For making it nice."

"Making what nice, love?" Justin asked her. He continued to stroke her hair with his free hand and rub the hand that was in his other.

"My first kiss, you made it nice. I'm glad it was with someone I…," her voice trailed off, but came back as she looked him in the eye. "Someone I love."

"Those are some of the best words I've heard all my life," he told her sincerely.

"Nice to hear it," Lucille laughed. "Come on, Justin, let's go for a walk. I'd like to take a walk through the wastes while the snow just melted and the flowers are budding," Lucille told him with a grin. She hooked her arm through his, and pulled him towards the door, where he tied her thick cloak on around her shoulders. It was still chilly out, and he didn't want her to catch a cold.

Turning the dial by the door, they opened the wooden barrier from the outside, and stepped out into the warm March sunlight. The new couple was so happy, that they forgot totally about the letter sitting back on the table, sort of like an ominous cloud hanging over the castle….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie held her skirt up with her right arm, left one looped through Howl's right arm. They were strolling through the wastes, heading towards the town, visible off in the distance.

She was dressed in a different dress, one that Howl had bought for her when he added her room to the house. It was an off white, with a leaf pattern along the bottom edge of the skirt, and had a pastel picture of a bird crossing over her right led. There was a pale pink sash matching the pattern at the bottom of her skirt, from her hips to just below her bosom, tied elegantly at the back. Her silver hair which had grown to be mid back in the past few months was curled at the ends, and her bangs that came to the end of her face was brushed back in a very beautiful way. A small hat sat pinned on her head, pale pink with false flowers pinned along the rim.

She couldn't ever remember being this dressed up, but it was the first day of spring, and Howl had suggested they go into town for the day. A day of shopping, eating fine food, and just to have fun. Sophie wanted to look nice, since they rarely ever went out, and she knew that Howl was looking forward to the day.

The wizard himself was wearing a charcoal gray top hat over his dark hair. His pants were their usual color, but a more classy style. He carried a cane, with a golden, round handle, and dark ebony wood. His shirt was off white like Sophie's dress, with fine stitches and a button up front. He wore a jacket to match his pants, and he had put on some cologne to complete the look.

All in all, they made a rather dashing couple, the only thing that set them apart from the others, was that they were walking in from the wastes. But, since they had to pass a farm or two on the way there, nobody would notice.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Sophie," Howl commented, looking over and down at the young woman holding his arm. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Howl. You don't look to bad yourself, all dressed up," she leaned her head on his upper arm.

"Why thank you, gentle maiden," he replied gallantly, with a slight bow, his deep voice skirting laughter.

"Is that amusement, I detect in thy voice, Sir Pendragon?" she joked back, enjoying their little game.

"Why, yes it may be so, if I am not mistaken," he told her, slight laughter escaping after his words were spoken.

Their game continued for a short while longer, one of them not able to contain themselves every now and then.

But they were about to enter town, and they had to discontinue their childish fun. For the town was packed, and they may lose each other in the crowd if they didn't watch closely.

"Stay close, and don't let go of me as we pass through the streets. I don't want to lose you. A pretty girl like you will be gone in a moment," he whispered, a hint of fury in his voice. _If anyone even thinks of laying a hand on Sophie, I'll curse them to Hell and back. _

He put on a brighter face for her. "Where would you like to go first?" his tone was light, carefree as he led her through the busy streets of the town.

"Oh, well, Howl I've actually been thinking, why don't we get a pet for the castle?" Sophie asked. Her words escaped her lips quickly, in case he didn't like the idea and decided to cut her off. "We don't have to do it first, of course, but I was just thinking, it would be good for Markl to have a puppy, or something. It may teach him responsibility, and it would be nice to have company while I'm doing the laundry, since Lucille does the other house work while I do laundry, and you and Justin and Markl are all off doing other things," Sophie gulped air after her bombarding of words.

"Sophie," Howl began.

"Oh, Howl, please? It wouldn't be any trouble, he wouldn't get into any trouble, wouldn't get into your study, would you please just consider it?" she begged him, brown eyes wide with anticipation.

"Sophie, of course you can get a puppy! Anything you like! Just say the word and you've got it." Sophie's eyes filled with happiness. She'd always wanted a puppy, ever since she was small.

"Oh, thank you, Howl! You're the best!" she hugged his arm as they strolled through the streets, looking in windows.

"I've been told that," he said childishly, waving his cane about a bit. He glanced in a shop window, and saw the two of them faintly reflected. He couldn't help but think how good they looked. "But is that all you want to do today? There has to be something else!" He laughed at his beloved's odd desires. Most women would ask for a new spring dress or shawl or pair of shoes. But not Sophie, oh no. She wanted a puppy, as f the amount of work she had wasn't enough already. Now she wanted a dog.

"Um, I don't know, you decide!" she giggled. She was very happy about the puppy, and was already visualizing what it might look like.

"Okay, first thing's first. Let's grab a bite to eat, shall we?" he asked, bowing her towards a restaurant.

"We shall," she responded, giving him a small curtsey as a concierge opened the door to the café for them.

**A.N. So, any better than the last one? Yes? Well, I hope so. Anyway, remmeber to review, and thanks for prvious ones!**


	11. Of Calcifer and Lucille

**I'm SOOOOO sorry this took me so long to update, I've just been so busy with end of school, and all the exams. I'm really sorry, so please enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it, and it's really late, right now.**

Lucille and Justin returned to the castle laughing and rosy cheeked from the chilly March evening, since it was almost dark by the time they did return. They stamped their feet on the mat in the kitchen, and pulled their boots off, as to keep mud off the newly polished kitchen floor.

"Finally back, lovebirds?" Calcifer asked from his spot among the ashes. He reached out with two arm-like forms and pulled a new log into the fire place. Then he turned his eyes to them awaiting an explanation.

Lucille being the spunky, shy girl she was, decided not to give him that satisfaction, and she quickly changed the subject. "Here, what should we have for dinner, Justin?" she asked, quickly making her way towards the pantry and entering it. He strode a couple steps to land outside the door and called in to her.

"Something warm, but not too much food. I don't think that Howl and Sophie will be back until after dinner, Howl mentioned going to stay out late," Justin replied. "And Markl doesn't eat a lot."

"Yes, yes, I know those things. But _what_ should I make?" Lucille asked, poking her head out.

"Soup and crackers, or chicken, I don't know! The chef always did the cooking at the palace!" Justin held his hands up in defeat.

Lucille rolled her eyes and stepped back into the pantry to retrieve cooking materials. When she returned, she had a pot tucked under her arm, along with a box of pasta and a hunk of smoked meat.

"What will you make with that?" Justin asked.

"Something special," Lucille replied automatically.

"Like you?" Justin asked, and then slapped a hand to his forehead directly after. He loved her and all (and also knew that she loved him) but he was still much to up front for having just told her.

"You're so sweet," Lucille replied with a small smile as she hung the pot from the hook over Calcifer and got the water ready in it. "Calcifer I need you to heat up that flame of yours," she asked him demandingly.

"You got it," Calcifer had decided to cooperate (just this once) seeing as he knew that the two young people had loved each other for quiet some time, but had just admitted it.

"Thank you. Justin, go take a bath," Lucille turned and pointer a finger at him.

"What?" he asked, surprised at her order. "Take a bath?"

"Yes. Howl's not here right now to hog the tub, and you said he won't be back until later, so go get your bathing in now. I know for a fact that you haven't bathed in days, which is actually quite remarkable, seeing as you are a Prince," Lucille remarked, her tongue quick and sharp.

"Wow," was all Justin's response was composed of, but, none the less he trudged up the stairs, calling down to Calcifer to heat his bath. Calcifer grumbled about the ominous, daily task, but heated the water anyway.

As Lucille sprinkled salt into the water to make it boil faster, she watched the small grains of mineral fall and make a light popping sizzling noise as they hit the already hot water. Thoughts flew through her head of the previous day. (A/N I will no sum it up here, seeing as that is their business. I will leave their love life alone, during this chapter… maybe… O.o)

She was so glad that their feeling for each other had finally been realized, and could barely help from jumping up on the table and dancing around from sheer joy. She hummed to herself as she stirred the water, watching the wooden spoon go round and round in circles. A circle didn't have to end, in fact, it never did! It didn't stop going round and around until something got in the way, until something came and broke the circle.

Lucille aimed to keep her circle going, to not allow anything to step in and snap the delicate ring.

Lucille was so deep in thoughts that she hadn't noticed her arm spinning the water and the long wooden spoon faster and faster, until she heard a loud splash. As if in slow motion, she watched the pot tip forward towards her, spilling a large amount of its contents. She sprang forward, catching the metal cylinder and righting it on its hook, but burning her hands on the hot metal in the process.

Water as seeping into the ashes around Calcifer, and he was yelping and trying to get onto his log. Lucille ignored the burns that were swelling on her hands, instead grabbing the hearth shovel and scooping the small demon up in it.

"Oh, thank you Lucille. Oh, I thought I was a goner for sure!" Calcifer thanked her, huffing and reaching down to pick up a small piece of wood and hold it with him on the shovel.

"That's okay, Calcifer. No harm done," Lucille gave him a warm smile, setting him down on a dry part of the fire place. "Unless it was to you," she laughed, looking at the fire demon over her shoulder as she crossed the room. Opening the small door, she pulled from it a broom and waste bucket. Bringing both over to the hearth, she swept the ashes into it in three strong pulls and dragged the bucket back to its place in the broom closet.

"Lucille, you're burnt!" Calcifer realized. "You need to wash those burns, or they might get infected!" Calcifer warned her.

"What?" Lucille hadn't realized the pain on her hands yet, or at least, if she felt it she hadn't been giving it any notice. But now that Calcifer said something, "Ouch!" she exclaimed, looking down at her swelling hands. "When did that happen?"

"Probably when you caught the pot. Listen," Calcifer thought to himself for a second, then his eyes got very wide and he yelped. "Lucille what is the image on the inside of the pot?"

"Calcifer, what do you mean?" Lucille looked on the inside and noticed a small emblem. It was an ornate but small dragon, with a ring of flames shooting from its mouth and circling around it. A single, large tear dripped from the dragon's eye. "Calcifer, that's beautiful! But, what does it mean?"

"What is it?" Calcifer insisted.

"A dragon, flames, and a tear," Lucille summed up the picture for him in a few words, none of which she felt could account for the regal, somehow heart wrenching, beauty of the emblem. "Why? What does it matter?"

"The image on the inside is the Pendragon family crest. Because the males in this family have been extraordinary in magic since the dark ages, the word 'Pen' symbolizes knowledge. Don't ask me why the word is 'Pen' and not 'Brain.' I have no idea why," Calcifer added as Lucille opened her mouth, confused. She quickly closed her mouth and nodded, understanding.

"Now the 'Dragon' in the name is symbolized there," Calcifer told her, looking up towards the pot. Lucille glanced at it again, then back at Calcifer and nodded. "The dragon symbolizes power, so when put together they make 'Pendragon.'"

"But then what does it have to do with flames and a tear? And why did you ask it right after telling me about my burns?" Lucille asked, furrowing her eye brows and clasping her injured hands to her chest.

"The flames are a sign of rage, anger. I believe the family was deeply wronged in the past, by whom and how I've no clue. But the tear is for sadness, because whoever did that to the family must have been close to the family, and it greatly saddened them. I suppose you could think of the flames as the dragon, or the family, lashing out in an injured rage." Calcifer explained.

As Lucille took this all in, she was touched by a sort of longing, and her own heart was pained by the majestic story. Not that it was much of a story, but the whole idea of it was beautiful with a sad twist. And comparing it to a dragon, and an injured one at that, was just awesome in Lucille's mind.

"So, because of the tragedy, that crest was created," Calcifer said. "And then I thought of the crest and your burnt hands, an idea occurred to me," Calcifer began to answer her second question.

"What's that?" Lucille asked him, blinking back tears from the pain of the burns.

"If you take the crest as your own onto your body… you won't be able to be harmed by anything _less powerful_ or _as powerful_ as the Pendragon magic," Calcifer gave her a small smile.

"What do you mean 'take the crest as my own onto my body'? What do I have to do to have it, and why would I want it?"

"Well, you'd have to use some magic, but basically I could press it onto some of your skin. You don't have to do much, just sit still and endure the sting. Why would you want it?" Calcifer chuckled here. "You're so clumsy! In the few months that you've lived here, you've managed to get hurt multiple times!"

"Well, that's true. But, what would happen if I did such a thing? Wouldn't Howl be upset?" Lucille thought of the dragon's rage, and thought of what Howl's might be.

"He wouldn't know. And though it's very out of character for me to do such a thing, I think that, since it would be a good thing for me to do and you haven't had many breaks in this life," Calcifer paused to remember some of the conversations he'd overheard between Sophie and Lucille. "I guess I could help you out just this once."

Lucille considered this for a few moments. "Okay, I guess. What could it really hurt?" Lucille pushed back the feelings of dread and decided to listen to her gut for once.

Calcifer smiled at her, hiding his disgust, and hiding it well. _Mortals are so disloyal. Howl has brought her into her home, or at least his woman did. And how does she repay them? She is going to listen to the demon and do something she knows Howl wouldn't like. Sickening, really._

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning, there isn't time, now," Calcifer said. "You should probably wrap your wounds," he told her, "And finish dinner."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Lucille exclaimed, rushing to pour more water into the pot, once more ignoring her own needs.

_What is going on in this girl's head? Her hands are going to be infected, but all she can worry about is getting dinner for Justin! Than again, he is a prince…._

**A.N. I am so sorry for the shortness… and Shrouded View please forgive the fast pace. This is definitely NOT the best chapter. I will write another half for it, and that will be up soon. But I'm going on vacation in a few days, so you all must excuse my absence. Thanks for all of your support and reviews, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	12. Runaways, Scones, and Flying Vehicles

**A.N. OMG, SOOOO Sorry this took soooo long to update! I literally had a MASSIVE case of writer's block… but that's no excuse for my month's absence!!! I'll try to make this into an awesome chapter… and I also recommend Fullmetal Alchemist to anyone whom has never watched/read it. **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"So, being as hungry as I was, not having eaten that day what with being on a hunting party and then collapsing from tire onto my bed when I got home, I decided to go down to the kitchens for something to eat," Justin said, with a breath in the middle. "It took me a few minutes to get to the basements from my fifth story bedroom, but you know how it is," he shrugged with a laugh.

"Actually, I don't quite know, see, I never liv-," but Lucille was cut off by Justin continuing, as if he hadn't heard her. The man was a real blabbermouth when he wanted to be, but it didn't matter. He'd only been talking for the past ten minutes!

"So when I finally got to the kitchen, my stomach was growling very loudly at me. But on entering, I didn't _quite _find what I was looking for," he laughed at his own joke. "And there on the floor, in quite a wrap, was my personal servant, Chives, and a scullery maid, whose name I've forgotten," Justin laughed quite uproariously.

Lucille couldn't help but giggle, but she did blush quite a bit at the same time. "I suppose that explains where he had been when you needed him to bring you a snack in the late hours of the night," she commented.

"I never thought about that," the Prince pondered with a grin.

"Oh, and here I was thinking that you were smart," she joked, taking a bite from her role and a sip of wine from her goblet.

"Aah, we can't all have everything," he sighed, also sipping from his own goblet.

"And what is it that you have that others do not?" she asked him coyly, folding her hands on the napkin in her lap. The three candles in between them cast shadows over the rough surface over the old table. His face looked even more, if possible, handsome in the firelight; that accented his square, manly jaw, and chiseled nose.

"Oh, not much more, really," he shrugged with a half smile. "I'm only the heir to the second largest kingdom in France, a hundred different beautiful women of noble blood throwing themselves at me, a mega fortune, friends to die for, and… most importantly," he looked at her intently.

She could barely look back, and after a couple seconds of silence, was forced to look at her folded hands.

"I have found the love of my life," he said, his ears burning red beneath the curls of golden locks. "Now, what man would wish to be me? This, I am quite unsure of, however, I know that I would not in a million years trade this life away for any other."

"That's good to hear," Lucille whispered, after a moment, having nothing else to say. She was the love of his life, eh? Well, then, she just might not take Calcifer up on that offer of his.

"Lucille, can I ask you something very important?" he whispered, setting down the goblet that had previously been in his left hand.

"If you feel it is important, then who would I be to tell you nay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, first let me tell you that it killed me to hear that I would be getting married in a short amount of time," he said in a strong voice. Lucille looked down at her lap again, frowning slightly at his words.

"And?" she ushered his words on.

"And the woman that my father writes of is very beautiful," he told her, his voice wavering a bit. The raven haired woman balled her fists at that, her nails digging at the rough flesh of her palms, slightly callused from hard work. "She's the heir to an enormous fortune, and for our kingdoms to be joined by our marriage would be a great thing indeed," he continued.

Lucille felt tears rising in her eyes, and she hoped beyond hope that Justin would either say that he was simply joking with her, or that none of that mattered to him.

"Many men would die to have her hand in marriage," he relaxed back in his chair. Lucille bit herb lip in a final effort to suppress the tears.

"But none of that seems to matter, does it?" he asked her. "Love isn't a thing that can be determined by money, or beauty. Kingdoms, wealth, and looks, if those made up love, then this would be a very shallow emotion, indeed," he told Lucille.

She looked up at him, her hope finally being fulfilled.

"And that is why we need to get out of here," he told her, his voice getting quieter with each word. Her eyes got bigger, alarmed, and her hands fell from their position of fists, to lay limply on her lap.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to understand what he meant. "Get out of here?" she asked.

"We need to pack some things, and run away. We can't let Howl and Sophie know, they'll only try to stop us, and insist on helping," he explained.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he put up a finger for her to be quiet. "I've known them longer than you. They'll argue with us if we try to run away together. We'll leave a note explaining, but that can be all," he told her.

"I don't understand why we can't just stay here," she whispered.

"Father knows that I'm here, and he'll stop at nothing to get me back. Unless you want another war, we can't stay here," he told her. "The last war occurred because I disappeared, if I'm lost a second time…." He trailed off.

"Okay, I understand, but how are we going to avoid them?" she asked. Justin frowned.

"I'm not quite sure that I catch your drift," he asked her.

"He's a king, for God's Sakes, Justin! If he'll stop at nothing to get you back, then how are we going to avoid thousands of soldiers?" she exclaimed.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We'll get married!"

Nothing could rival Lucille's shock. She sat back in her chair and stared off into space. Visions of her and Justin married, living in a small home in a remote little part of the kingdom played through her head. Then there were three mini Justin sons and a mini Lucille daughter playing on a carpet in front of a fire, while her once more pregnant belly protruded under her knitting. And finally, Lucille and Justin, together as old grandparents, telling their grandchildren their amazing story.

The visions made Lucille's heart flip flop. "I agree. Let's do it," and with that, she stood up from the table, and grabbed her dishes.

"Finish your supper, we've a long night ahead," she commanded.

"There's my girl," he whispered, downing his goblet and hurrying to finish the soup.

Meanwhile, Lucille bustled around upstairs, packing two changes of clothes for each of them, and a few bars of soap. She didn't know when they'd get the chance to use it, but, hey, you never know when you're gunna come across a water body, right?

Hurrying downstairs with the two bags, one for each of them, she dropped the two in question on the floor and hurried into the pantry. Lucille hated doing it to Sophie, but she took a hearty supply of the winter preserves and smoked meat out of the food stocks.

She wrapped the meat in Newspaper, and wrapped it then in dish towels. As an after thought, she added three bottles of wine to the provisions.

Packing it all into her bag (since she wasn't sure how Justin would act, and didn't want the glass wine bottles broken), she then harried to find quill, ink, and parchment.

"Justin, here, you write what I tell you. My handwriting is awful," she shuddered at the thought. Shoving the writing tools at him, she took his empty dishes and carried them to the sink.

Over the rushing water, she spoke. "Dear Sophie and Howl," she began….

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

In the quiet restaurant, Howl and Sophie were quite comfortable, sipping hot tea and eating scones and finger sandwiches.

"So, what'd you think, Sophie?" Howl asked after a length of silence between the two. "Is this place catering to your tastes?"

Sophie set down her teacup with a smile. He was so thoughtful.

"I don't think that you could have picked a lovelier place, Howl," she said, daintily biting into a blueberry scone. The flavors erupted in her mouth. It had so much texture, and melted on your tongue after a few seconds. Then all that was left were clumps of whole, fresh blueberry. "And the scones are wonderful," she commented, after swallowing.

"Glad to hear it," he said with a grin. He picked up his cup, a scalloped rim, white, with a light blue flowered pattern. It was quite lovely, indeed. "The tea isn't half bad, either," he said, frowning and raising his eyebrows in appreciation of the flavor.

Sophie laughed at his comical expression. Howl offered her half a grin over his teacup.

"So what's next on the agenda?" he asked her after downing the steaming drink.

"What? There's more?" she asked, shocked. They'd already shopped in one boutique, and now it was lunch time. This was their second stop, so far.

"Wow, you don't expect much, do you?" he asked. Ah, yes, she was quite easy to please. But, he had something in store that would nock her… erm… socks off.

"Oh, Howl," she said, sipping more of the warm liquid. "You know that you don't have to go to all this trouble!"

"Well, I suppose it's because there's not much more to do," he said. "I've been so bored since the war ended. Now, I'll just get the bill, and whenever you've finished, we can go have some real fun!" he said excitedly.

Pointing a finger at a waiter that was just coming back from taking care of another couple, Howl magically dragged him towards them. The waiter seemed shocked for a moment, until he realized that he was zooming towards Howl Pendragon, and realized what must be happening.

"Aah, you're very straight and to the point, eh, Mister Pendragon?" he asked jokingly.

"We'll take our bill, now, sir. And if you could retrieve this Lady's coat for her…," he said with a strong aura of 'hint, hint.'

"Yes, of course sir," the waiter said with a little bow. Rushing off, he was back in a minute flat with the bill and Sophie's cream colored trench coat that cut out from the waist in a way as to go over her large skirts in a fashionable, yet, subtle way.

"Thank you, very much," Howl nodded. The man slid the bill upside down onto the table, and handed Sophie her coat, with another bow, he was gone.

"I'll just finish my tea, and we can go," Sophie said a bit flustered.

"Hey, slow down, Sophie! We've got all day," he reassured her.

"Thank you, Howl… this whole day has been absolutely wonderful so far," she smiled gratefully.

"Anytime, Soph," he used his pet name for her.

They lingered for another ten minutes, and then stood to leave. Howl had left a nice tip for the man, and helped Sophie into her coat, as it was still chilly outside.

The doors were opened for them by small, blonde haired boys in fancy attire, with a large cursive 'D' embroidered into the right half of the chest; symbolizing the first letter of the café.

Outside, a soft breeze was blowing, and Howl placed his top hat back on over his dark locks so they didn't tangle as terribly. Sophie took his arm, and together, they strolled through the busy city, Howl leading Sophie to… who knew where. She'd just to have to trust him on this one.

"You know, there are a lot less soldiers around here these days," Howl commented, and indeed, there were only a small portion of the soldier's along the streets as there had been a few months ago.

"Do you remember how we met?" Sophie asked him, leaning her head on his arm. Memories were rushing back to her. "You saved me from a couple of soldiers. You must remember," she asked him.

"Well of course I do," he answered, shocked that she could even wonder if he remembered or not. "One of those men had a huge caterpillar on his face, which I guess could be passed off as a moustache," he said, repulsion dripping from his voice.

"Where are we going, Howl?" Sophie asked, quick to change the subject before he got angry.

"Oh, well, just because there are less soldiers doesn't mean that there's any lack of flying machines," he motioned up to the sky above, where at least ten different flying vehicles were zooming around.

"Oh no, we're not going to-," Sophie was cut off as he laughed.

"Fly in one? Oh yes, we are, you'd better believe it," he laughed, pulling her quickly to a designated spot, taped off and guarded by a soldier. In the middle was a flying vehicle, and Sophie was reminded painfully of the copter that had crashed into her clean living room at the castle, demolishing half the room.

A crowd was gathered around, staring at the machine, wondering why it was parked in the middle of the street. Howl pulled her through, and walked straight up to the guarding soldier.

"Hello, Roy! Are you ready?" he asked the soldier, whom chuckled and nodded.

"And this must be Sophie whom you have talked so much about? This is the special girl who is going to fly with you today?" Roy asked Howl. Sophie blushed furiously and mumbled:

"Pleased to meet you," and looked down at her feet.

"The pleasure is all mine," he took hr hand and kissed it. Sophie blushed even redder, but was saved further embarrassment when Howl seemed to grow rather… over protective.

"Well, let's get going, we haven't got all day!" he exclaimed, pulling Sophie's hand to lead her under the rope near to the fly copter. Somehow, Sophie remembered him saying that they had _all day_ only about a half hour ago.

"Howl, slow down!" Sophie said, as she almost tripped over her own feet at the speed he was moving.

A murmur traveled through the crowd at Howl's name, he was, of course, the rumored wizard, the one whom ate beautiful women's hearts. The people facing her back tried to catch glimpses of Sophie's face, realizing that she must be quite beautiful to be courting the handsome Howl Pendragon. Other members of the bystanders frowned and whispered at seeing Sophie, having had expected something more, well, glamorous.

The fact that the two were the only ones going to ride that specific copter didn't help to thin out the viewers. People only seemed to stare and group more at them as the seconds ticked by, and Sophie was not fancying all this attention. She felt awkward under all those eyes, everyone watching her and Howl, she gripped his arm more tightly.

"Relax, who cares if they stare?" Howl whispered to her, as if he'd read her mind. Sophie blinked up at him, his understanding of her emotions never ceased to amaze her.

"Ready?" he asked her, looking into her brown eyes.

She nodded nervously, and stepped onto the fly copter, Howl in front of her. He sat down in the seat, and she placed her hands on his shoulders to hang on.

"Hold my hat, will you?" he asked her, magically shrinking it to pocket size, to the amazement of the crowd, earning them a huge round of cheers and applause.

"You're such a show off. Stop it, would you?" Sophie hissed.

"Just smile and wave! They love it!" Howl said, demonstrating. He winked an eye at a young lady, who squealed, but looked away, embarrassed.

Sophie decided to come out of her shell and try, too. She smiled demurely at a group of young men, all of whom hooted and whooped. Sophie placed Howl's now miniature hat carefully into her pocket, and as he asked;

"Are you holding on?" She called back,

"Yes!" over the motor, and suddenly, they were lifting from the ground, and in the air.

"Here we go!" he exclaimed with a burst of childish delight.

"Oh my goodness," she sighed, looking down at everyone, they were all waving their hands, and if they had them, hats and handkerchiefs.

The town seemed to fly away beneath them as they soared through the air, hair blowing back in the cool wind. Sophie's eyes watered a bit, and she squinted. This was some of the best fun she'd had in a while.

"I love you, Howl!" she said.

"What?" he asked over the rush of the air and the noise of the vehicle's motor.

"I love you!" she said again, this time in his ear.

"I love you, too, Sophie!"

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**A.N. BAH, done! Oh my goodness, I spent an hour and a half writing it, and you'll probably spend five to ten minutes reading it! Was it worth the wait, I ask you? I'll check double for mistakes, and I hope I've impressed everyone! Sorry, again, for the long wait, and I'll update soon! The next chapter will be dedicated to Sophie and Howl, yay. Okay, Ja ne mata, everyone! (Kisses and hugs to the kind reviewers!)**


	13. Propositions and New Voices

**A.N. Hellllooooooow everyone! This time I recommend Fruits Basket to everyone out there! I'm back with chapter thirteen (?) of 'A Plain Girl Like Me.' I have two questions to ask all of you, however, before I say a little thank you. I'm thinking of changing the title of this story… but I'm not quite sure of what I should change it to, exactly. **

**Question 1) Should I change the title? Yes or No? Please put a large 'YES' Or large 'NO' at the beginning of your review in uppercase letters. **

**Question 2) Any suggestions for a new title? It won't be a definite name, but I would like to get some new ideas from all of your ideas! You don't really have to answer me this, but if I did use your answer, I would give you BIIIGGG credit. **

**Sigh, okay, thanks for reading that, and again, it would mean A LOT A LOT A LOT! I thank everyone for all the reviews on my last chapter, they mean so much!!! **

**Okay, enormous author's note… review, people, on with the story!!! **

**Also, I will not update until I get at least fifteen reviews. So, you want a new chapter? You review. **

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0 **

"Here it is!" Howl exclaimed as the two landed on the ground after the half hour fly.

"That was… amazing," Sophie whispered, remembering the beautiful country side flying away below them. She'd never realized how beautiful the world really was, but Howl had made her see. He'd opened her eyes, in more ways than one.

"Did you like it?" he asked, turning to look at her. It was all she could manage to nod, as Howl stood up and took her hands. "Sophie?" he asked, his eyes shining with something different than childish excitement.

"Howl?" she whispered, looking at him. He stepped down from the platform of the machine, and pulled Sophie down gently, too.

Her brown eyes stared at him intently. Neither knew why; but suddenly there was a tense silence, and the atmosphere had changed dramatically.

Howl returned her gaze, and thought that this must be a sign, it was now or never. He stumbled a bit, and made as if to kneel down, but then paused in a strange pose. Shaking his head, he straightened up and laughed.

"Erm, Howl, may I ask what that was?" Sophie asked him, raising an eyebrow in worry.

"Stretching! I was simply stretching, that's it, yes, that's it," he nodded, smiling down at her.

Sophie's heartbeat returned to normal, she'd been expecting something… different. Smiling up at him, she asked a second question. "You said that we were 'here.' Where, exactly, _is_ here?"

"Where is here? Here is everywhere. Now, if you mean a _specific _here, then I can give you a second answer. Which is it, Sophie?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Where _are _we?" she laughed, swatting him playfully.

"We are _here!_ I've already told you that! But it would be quite boring to be on the top of a simple mountain, ne?" Howl asked her, smirking.

Sophie sighed. "I suppose you want me to close my eyes, that way it will be a surprise?" she asked him.

"Quite contraire. I must show off sometimes, Sophie. This would be one of those times," he explained.

"Go ahead," she nodded, not allowing her amusement to show. He saw right through her, and grasped her hand.

"I need some extra power for this one," he whispered. "It takes quite a bit of magic, if you know what I mean." He offered her a half smile.

"Yeah, right. _You _ need help?" she asked. "Howl Pendragon would never admit to such a thing," Sophie tossed her head up and laughed. This gesture surprised both Howl, and even more so herself.

"You're right. I simply think that your hand feels nice in mine," he admitted. She quickly looked over at him.

He turned his gaze from her to the ground in front of them, and chanted three indistinguishable words. He cast both his free hand and the one holding tightly to Sophie's out from his body. Sophie clasped the pin at her bosom, her other hand pulled away from her body. (Not literally, of course.)

The wind picked up to a furious speed, and the clouds overhead darkened, shots of lightening striking the ground in a perfect circle around them. Flames licked from a bolt of lightning, catching fire to the grass. A five pointed star burned around them, slightly overlapping the circle. Howl moved his hands in wards towards each other, and clasped Sophie's gently between them.

Strange symbols appeared within the center of the star around their feet and on the outer edges of the circle.

A strange howling, like wolves, added noise to the setting. The wind had been silent up until this point, while the fire burned maddeningly, and the lightening cracked deafeningly. A strange screaming replaced the howling, and after listening closely, Sophie realized that the scream was saying something.

Sophie clung more tightly to Howl, burying the left side of her face in her his chest, her arm still held out at an awkward angle. One of her two brown eyes was wide with fear and interest, concentrating on the scene before her. Her ears were filled with the mysterious, screaming chants of unseen essences.

_All you there, listen close here. _

__

_We will tell you truth, lies, bad, and good. _

__

_There were women and men before you, they did evil, they did good. _

__

_They hated, they loved. They wronged and did right, but know this, Sophie. _

__

_If you've got someone close, someone that you may hold dear; _

__

_Keep a firm grasp, they may be the only one. _

__

_Hold onto your lover, love is much more than a package tied with a bow. _

__

_These words are wise, we're giving you a chance now. _

__

_This is your decision, choose carefully, Sophie. _

__

And as the words ended, a large sigh seemed to blow up the grass around them. A massive building erupted before them, shaking the ground and the entire mountain. The clouds above stayed gray, but pink, green, and yellow lights moved over them. Sophie pulled away from Howl's protective body, and looked around. She pulled her hand to her side, and then moved it to Howl's chest.

"What was that?" she whispered to him.

"That was magic. I can't stand that shrieking, though, it's terrible noise with no meaning," he said, looking up into the beautiful sky. The lights played on his features, his blue eyes shining with other colors.

"You mean, you didn't hear them, too?" Sophie asked, alarmed, staring at him intently.

"Hear who, Sophie?" he looked down at her.

"The voices! They were singing something, trying to tell us something!" she exclaimed. At his blank look, she grabbed his collar with both hands and shook him. "The voices, man! The voices!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa! Calm down, there was nobody talking," he tried to calm her, removing her hands from his neck and kissing them.

"Oh, so now I'm hearing voices, eh?" she demanded, though her back shivered at his kiss.

Howl smirked, feeling her body close to his vibrate slightly. He moved his hands from hers to her face, and bent down to kiss her, his eyes closing. She tensed at the gesture, but soon relaxed into the kiss, and found a new wave of emotions rushing through her.

Love, desire, passion, happiness, wonder, and for some reason, regret. She pulled back away from the wizard and turned away from him, blinking at the thought. Why was she regretting kissing the man she loved? Why did she regret loving him in general? This wasn't right, what was pulling her away from him?

"Sophie," he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him, searching for answers. "Sometimes it's hard to go through changes. Sometimes we have to leave the past behind, and to do that, we let go of things that we once held very, very close. But we have to make a decision, stick to it, and then pray to God that nobody hates us for it." He seemed to have read her mind, but still, she doubted everything for some reason.

"Why did I hear those voices?" she asked him seriously.

"I can't be sure. There's always the possibility that you imagined it all, but if you're sure; then it's more likely that you were alerted by powerful beings," Howl nodded, accepting that she wasn't ready to get all lovey again. "Why, what did they say to you?" he asked her.

Sophie's mind fought to remember the words, which became distant as soon as she tried to remember them. "They said my name a couple of times," she told him, closing her eyes. "Some other things, like, people have behaved poorly, and to hold onto the closest thing in life."

"Ah," Howl sighed. "Right. Warnings, from ancestors who feel like they messed up there own lives, and want to help their descendants."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Sophie mumbled. "But I suppose that it could have been that. Why wouldn't you get a warning, though?" she asked, slightly disgruntled that he was having an easier time falling in love than she was.

"Well, maybe my head is clearer than yours," he shrugged. At her death glare, he explained further. "Maybe, you're struggling inwardly, with two different decisions. You might want to hang onto the past, but at the same time move forward. I've got nothing in the past that matters to me. Falling in love is like falling down the wrong direction. It's hard to fall upwards, you know."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the world he knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Come on, don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm being rude or anything, right?" he asked with a desperate look.

"That would depend," Sophie began, turning away and crossing her arms. "On what you consider rude." She felt Howl's eyes boring into her back, and knew that she was reacting poorly to his explanation. What was he supposed to do? Lie so that she wouldn't be angry? That was totally unfair of her.

"Are you angry?" he asked her, she heard sadness in his tone, and turned around to see his blue eyes full of worry. He had amazing eyes, they seemed to see right through her, and he had to submit to that look.

"No, Howl, I'm not angry. I'm being childish," she admitted, stepping closer to him, and placing her hands on his wrists.

"That's alright. I'm always childish," Howl shrugged, laughing.

"So… what is that building, anyway?" Sophie looked over at the wide contraption with ware.

"That, is everything you could ever want, and more," Howl answered with a shrug. (A/N Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else!)

"What do you mean? You keep talking riddles!" Sophie exclaimed, amused but at the same time frustrated.

"Let's go. You'll see inside," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him.

"Howl! Slow down," she commanded. He slowed in his steps,

"Sorry," he smiled back at her.

As the doors to the massive building opened on their own accord, Sophie knew that somehow, today would be quite different….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**(Now you have to imagine their adventure for yourself. I am lazy today, plus, I got no ideas.) **

"Sophie," Howl looked up quickly.

"Yes?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows. Their time had been absolutely lovely, so far.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, standing up.

"I think that you just did," she replied, but nodded none the less.

"Sophie, this is the most important thing that I've ever asked anybody," he said, determined to get it all out before he chickened again.

"Go ahead," she smiled up at him. He moved forward, and a hand slipped nonchalantly into his pocket.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" he asked her, begging almost.

"Yes Howl I know that," she answered, suddenly nervous.

"I love you more than anything, more than anything in the entire world or more than I've loved anything before," he blurted out quickly. He fell down on one knee in front of her suddenly, and she felt her cheeks flush and her hands grow clammy.

"Sophie, I've always… I mean tat you are… that is," he choked out, and pulled a black box from his pocket. "Sophie, I'll always take care of you… good care of you! Please… will you be… would you be… my wife? Mrs. Sophie Pendragon?"

Sophie's eyes grew wide, and she didn't know how to react. She was so happy, this was exactly what she'd wanted what she'd dreamed of. But, as she looked into the sparkling beauty of the diamond in a silver band; she seemed to see her whole life right in front of her. Right there, her life, the past and future reflected.

Her mother, her sister, the hat shop. Going to live with Howl, becoming an old lady, breaking the curse… and all her wonderful times in the castle, the castle that she loved.

If she married Howl, if she truly became Sophie Pendragon, she wouldn't be able to face society like before. She'd be shunned for marrying a wizard… her family would refuse her as well. But if she told Howl no, then she'd be destroying all her dreams.

A voice flashed through her head, and she knew that she had to listen to it…

"Yes, Howl, I'll marry you. I'll be your wife, and I'll be happy for every second of it," she answered, holding out the hand for that ring.

"Sophie," he whispered, slipping the ring on. "Thank you," he grabbed her from her chair and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. She was swept off her feet into his arms, and he was spinning her around during that kiss… which seemed like the first real experience of her life.

_I'm marrying Howl Pendragon, and like I said, I'll love all of it. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

That night, when they returned home hours later; they found the lights dimmed, and a note on the table.

Howl held tight to Sophie's hand, and read the note aloud.

"_Dear Sophie and Howl_," he began. "_We're not sure how to say this, but maybe it's better to say it outright. We've run away together, Justin and Lucille. We know that the only way to escape from King Alphonse _(A/N Justin's Daddy XD) _and live happily together, is if we get married secretly. Then we hope for the King to leave us alone, or even better, accept us as the next royal couple. Please don't come after us… we don't really want to be a burden, but we'll come back and visit soon. Your Friends, Justin and Lucille_." Howl finished, turning worried eyes on Sophie.

"Howl," she begged him, her eyes swimming with tears. "What should we do?"

"Should we go after them? We can help them," he began. Sophie stayed silent for a few moments, but then realized what a good answer would be.

"No," she shook her head, slowly but surely as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't think so. They love each other, and if anyone tries to stop them from doing anything that will destroy their love… they won't listen," she nodded, grasping Howl's hand tighter.

"You're right, of course," he nodded. "We'll see them soon."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**A.N.2 Yeah, so… good chapter? Yes!!!! Haha, please review. Any less than 15 will not be tolerated. Also, next chapter will be the final one!!! Haha, I'm so glad to get this story done with!!! Also, anonymous reviews are allowed. **


	14. Babies and Battles

**A.N. Well, I didn't achieve QUITE my goal of reviews, but I'm desperate to end this story, so here is your new, and final, chapter. There will be a sequel, I know that much. I'm not sure when it is coming… but I'll try to contact all my reviewers in case they're interested in it once write the first chapter. I've decided not to change the TITLE of this story, but I WILL update the summary… soon. Thank you to anybody who has followed this story to the very end… it means so much. I'm especially thankful to Shrouded View, you helped me so much to grow as a writer in both fan fiction and original pieces. **

**Well, I'm not going to make you wait any longer, here is my final chapter! I tried to make it the longest and best out of them all!!! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**A YEAR AND FIVE MONTHS LATER **

"Howl, could you come down here for a second?" Sophie called from her seat on the couch downstairs on the couch. She heard a loud clatter upstairs, which meant that Howl had dropped all his books and parchment in his hurry to get downstairs quickly. She suppressed a giggle as she heard him curse at his own clumsiness.

The next thing she knew, the wizard was taking the steps three at a time and jumping after reaching the landing. He sailed over the five wooden steps, and made it across the floor in seven long strides.

"What's wrong? Do you need a hand with Michael?" he asked, taking the infant from her and cradling it gently.

"No, no, not this time," she said. She paused for a second to watch the baby asleep in his father's arms…. He smiled down at the child, barely listening to Sophie's words, but still remembering them for future reference. Michael had drooled all over his cheek in his sleep, and Howl gently wiped it off with the sleeve of his shirt.

Ruffling the baby's dark curls, he turned his blue eyes back to Sophie. "What was it you needed?" he asked his wife.

"I've been thinking, and, well, I dunno," Sophie stopped for a moment to choose her words more carefully before blurting it out. She didn't want to ruin Howl's paternal, husband-ish moment by bringing up other people. "Don't you think it's odd that we haven't heard from Justin or Lucille in over a year? I mean, they did say that they would contact us, didn't they? And, there's been no news from Justin's kingdom about him or a new Princess… so, I don't know what to think," she sighed, looking down at her hands clasped over her belly, still larger than normal after pregnancy.

"I've been wondering about that," Howl nodded, sitting down next to her with the three month old in one arm. "It's not like her, Lucille, I mean. She always replied to letters from her friends within the first day of receiving a message. And Prince Justin, the sole heir to the throne… wouldn't his marriage be a big deal? I'm sure we would have heard of it, seeing as… well, they lived with us for almost a year!" Howl exclaimed.

"Shh, you'll wake up Michael," Sophie reprimanded him for his loud voice.

"Sorry," he whispered. "It's just that, like I said, it's very out of the ordinary, no?"

"My point exactly," she whispered, taking the infant from Howl. "Do you think that maybe it was just too risky for them to contact us? Maybe they haven't married yet, seeing as royal weddings are made a big deal out of… and that's why we haven't heard new of it," Sophie wondered, blinking her brown eyes twice. She raised a hand to brush her silver hair back from her face.

"No, that can't be it," Howl countered, immediately seeing the wrong in her scenario. "See, they were going to get married as soon as they got away, I'm guessing… or at least as soon as they could. They wouldn't have brought the marriage to the King's attention, in case he would force them apart. I'm sure King Alphonse wouldn't allow his son to marry a fisher's daughter," Howl patted the baby's round belly.

"That's right. So, what do you suppose happened?" she asked him, furrowing her brow and looking up at him.

"Sophie," he reassured her, rubbing her back in calming circles. "What ever has happened, I'm sure that the two of them are together and happy. There's no need to worry, do you see this baby?" he asked her, pointing with his right index finger at the child.

"No, Howl, I didn't!" Sophie mocked surprise at seeing the baby in her cradled arms. "When did we get a baby?" she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This baby is proof that there is good in the world, and that God loves us," he whispered, stroking the baby's cheek gently. "And if God loves us, then he would never do anything to hurt Lucille and Justin, or destroy the love that they have," he whispered.

"I feel like we're jinxing them," Sophie whispered, her voice hinting worry. "Or as if we're talking behind their backs. Aren't we betraying their trust by speaking like this?" she looked at her husband with a worried expression.

"Sophie," he aid consolingly, but with a hint of laughter in his voice. "You worry too much! They'd be glad to know that we're worried and thinking of them! Do you really think that they'd be angry? I mean, it's no like we've been dwelling over them for the past year since they left, we've barely even spoken of them," he shrugged with wide eyes.

"I never thought of it that way," Sophie nodded. "But still, I have a bad feeling about this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I said, get _out of the way_, woman!" she was shoved by the soldier to the ground. Clutching her stomach, as is to protect it, she screamed as the man lowered his bayonet towards her.

"STOP!" she heard his loud voice order, but to no avail. The soldier cut her arm with the blade, when he'd obviously been aiming for her heart. Blood rushed from the wound, staining her dress. His call must have surprised the soldier, knocking him from his target.

"Sir, please! It's for your own protection and for the reputation of our kingdom!" the soldiers restraining him cried, fighting to hold one man back.

"I don't give a damn about the kingdom!!! I don't need protecting, do I? I'm a full grown man for god's sake!" he exclaimed, calming down for a moment. He remembered the knife up his sleeve. But if only that man didn't have his grip so tight… there was no way to access the weapon.

"How could you do this to a woman, anyway? Don't you have consciences? She's innocent!" he snarled at all of them in a softer voice. The three men paused in their actions, and the two holding Justin seemed to loosen their grip a bit, faltering in their regret. There was a tense silence that could be cut with a knife between the five. It was only broken by the man's growl; "What'd she ever do to you?" he asked them.

"We're only following orders, sir," the man holding around Justin's knife said quietly. All three men seemed reassured by this, and tensed up again.

"Do it now," the second man holding him ordered. The man with the bayonet stood with his feet squared, holding the pointed metal at ready.

"By the orders of…" he began in a deep voice, looking in turn from the woman to the captive man.

"No… please," he moaned weakly, struggling to break free. The Imperial Soldiers held on to him with death grips. The man continued to speak over him, as if he hadn't said a word.

"And for the honor of my kingdom, I have to and will take one life. In comparison, it is no loss," he set his jaw.

"No loss?! You're about to kill an innocent woman! At least let her go and take me instead!" the man whipped around but to no avail.

"We pray that the soul be accepted into Heaven, but this is not its place. The words of our ruler…"

"I know him personally! He would never say such a thing!" the man interrupted again.

"She should have never in the first place eloped, it was quite out of place. I pray that God forgives me this deed," he closed his eyes for a moment in prayer.

In that one action, a few things happened.

The first, was that the woman made a critical decision. Hiking up her skirt quickly, she pulled a long knife from where it was strapped to her thigh. She moved so quickly, that it was impossible for a few moments for anyone to figure out what had happened.

In three blinks, the other men saw the woman standing before the man, her knife stabbed through his throat. It took a short moment, but soon his scream rang through the air, and he was falling to his knew, clutching for his throat. She pushed the blade further, tears streaming from her determined gray eyes.

Blood rushed down the man's throat onto his armor… and onto her hands, the part of her dress covering her chest. Blood seemed to be everywhere, and then suddenly, the man's eyes went dim. In two tugs, she pulled the blood stained blade from the dead man's throat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shoving him in the shoulder with his foot, so that he would fall backwards onto the ground. "This was my place." Spinning around, her dark locks whipping behind her and flowing around her back, she called to the other soldiers, barely twenty feet away:

"Come on!" she demanded, bending to draw the fallen man's sword from the sheath.

"Go!" the second man ordered the one holding the wrist where his knife was.

Rushing forward and drawing his sword, he clashed with the woman in a spark of metal. Soon the clanking of blade on blade rang out over the tree tops as the two dueled ferociously.

"You fight well, for a woman," her opposed grunted through blows.

"You, too," she replied, her spunky attitude appearing. "For a man, that is. Or should I say, a dead man," she whispered as the blades held against each other. Their noses were almost touching through the X that the weapons created.

Now it was just a battle of who could hold fast.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Why, yes, I suppose it could be considered a threat on our current situation," she replied, smirking.

This angered the man further, he pushed on her sword hard with his own… and him being much larger than her, she was sent backwards, but landed on her feet nonetheless.

"What makes you fight?" he asked her. "Would it not be easier to simply die easily, instead of suffering first?" he didn't seem to understand her motives.

Flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, she furrowed her brow and pointed the sword once more, this time aiming to kill. Her blood stained hands tightened on the handle until her knuckles grew white as she answered. "Because I could barely call myself a woman if I went out without a fight. All my life I've said that if I had to go before I was ready, it would be with valiance. This time, I've got something extra to be fighting for," she growled.

"And what would that be?" he asked her, menacingly.

"My unborn child," she growled, rushing forward at him for the second round….

For one precarious second, she thought it was over for her; but in a final snap of his eyelids, she brought her sword down on his, plunging it through the crack of his armor between his arm and shoulder.

He cried out in pain as she cut the tendon and left the blade sticking out. The man coughed up blood, and it dripped down his chin as he fell forward onto his hands and knees.

"So, do you want a quick death? Or will you fight, retain your dignity, your honor?" she asked, circling him.

"At least give me a clean death, a soldier's death," he managed to cough.

"I _am_ sorry, you know," she said, pulling the blade from his shoulder. He grunted in pain, but she could tell that he was listening from the way his hands gripped at the bloodstained grass. Stained with his _own_ blood. 'But this is the only way," she positioned the blade at the back of his neck.

"I understand. I understand that there is no good side in battle. Everyone is fighting for their own reasons, and yours are nobler than mine," he bent his head more and coughed up more blood. Raising an arm, he wiped it from his face. "Please, send word to my family. Tell my children that I love them, and my wife should find another husband soon. World you do that for me?" he asked her.

She fought to hola back the tears. "Of course," she answered.

"Do it," he ordered her gruffly. "Do it now." And in one swift movement, the birds had flown from the trees, and she was withdrawing the sword again. Another man's body crumpled to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Pendragon baby woke up with a start, screaming.

"What's wrong?" Howl rushed over to the cradle and picked up the baby, rocking it quickly. Sophie rushed into the room a moment later, finding a disgruntled Howl and irritated baby. "What happened? Did he poop?" she asked.

"No! He was sleeping a second ago, then he just woke up screaming! I don't know what could be wrong!" he shook his head, holding out the baby in a way that she could see that his pants weren't full.

"Maybe he had a bad dream," he suggested, taking the baby and rocking him. "Shh, shh, Momma's here," she hushed him gently.

"Oh sure, it works when you do it," Howl grumbled, Michael had immediately grown quiet.

"Of course! I _am _his mother, now aren't I?" she asked laughing.

"Yes, but I'm his _father_! There has to be some sort of bond, right?" he laughed, patting the baby's head and kissing Sophie's cheek.

"Hmm, I dunno," she shrugged with a small smile.

"Just what, exactly, are you implying?" he asked, startled. "There _is_ some connection between the two of, us, right?" he asked, looking worriedly at the baby.

"You really don't know anything about children, do you?" she asked, chuckling. "Of course there's a bond, Howl! I'm just teasing you!"

"Thank Goodness," he sighed, hugging himself.

"Wow," she blinked and shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she turned away and patted the baby's back to see if he needed a burp.

"What? What's you say 'wow' about?" he asked her, moving to stand in front of her again.

"No reason," she turned a 90 degree angle this time.

"Sophie, you know it drives me mad when you do this!" he cried.

"Shush. You'll worry the baby," she nodded. Michael had fallen asleep and was drooling on her shoulder.

"That's no excuse to ignore your husband," he muttered, leaving the room.

"Oh, that man," Sophie sighed. "Sometimes he's just too much. But I suppose that it was partly my fault, wasn't it?" she giggled to herself. She knew that Howl wasn't angry, he was just going up to his study to ponder what she was being so hush hush about.

"It's late, isn't it?" she asked herself through a yawn. "I should go to sleep while Michael is still sleeping. Maybe I'll get four hours tonight. That would be a new record, wouldn't it?" she asked herself, leaving the room from the way Howl had. Walking warily up the stairs, she was soon in her night clothes and sound asleep with the baby on the bed next to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**TWO DAYS LATER **

"What's for breakfast, Sophie?" Howl asked, skipping down the steps and standing over her shoulder at the stove. Kissing her cheek and running his fingers through the hair that reached just below her shoulder blades… he decided that she looked quite lovely today.

"Same old, same old," she replied, shrugging. "Bacon, eggs, and toast," she turned to kiss him back.

"Where's that little one?" Howl walked over to the cradle a few feet away. "Oh! There he is!" Howl feigned surprise as he picked up Michael, whom was wide awake and blowing spit bubbles.

Sophie smiled at the two, her Howl and Michael, her family. It was small, but it was still a very good family to have.

"It's almost done, will you set the table for me?" Sophie asked. "Four places, please," she motioned towards the cabinet where the dishes were stored.

"Why four? Michael doesn't eat at the table, now, does he? I must've missed that first. But who's the first?" Howl asked his wife, raising an eyebrow.

Sophie laughed at herself. She was thinking about Justin and Lucille when she asked for the favor… she was so used to having four places at the table. "Sorry, I was daydreaming," she apologized.

"Right, okay," Howl said, confused. He had no idea why she wanted four seats at the table. Were people coming over that he didn't know about?

Sophie walked over to the table and put down a pan of bacon and eggs and a plate of toast as soon as Howl had replaced the baby in the cradle and sat down in his chair.

They ate quietly without interruption for a while, until Markl came running down the steps in his night clothes. (A/N See, you didn't think that I'd just end the story without Markl, did ya'?)

"Sophie! Sophie! I smell e-eggs!" He drew out the word with enthusiasm.

"Go get a plate and help yourself, honey," she smiled at him. She was glad to see that he was going to have breakfast this morning; normally he didn't have much of a stomach this early in the day.

"Thank you," he nodded, hopping up on a stool and pulling a big white plate from the cabinet. He returned to the table and sat on and unoccupied side of the big wooden table. Quickly spooning eggs onto his plate, he smiled a wide smile at them.

"Bon appetite!" he exclaimed, digging in.

They continued with their meal for another couple of minutes, until a nock came from the door.

"Wastes!" Markl exclaimed, knowing immediately what portal the knock came from. He had a certain knack for that sort of stuff.

"I'll get it," Howl said, standing up and walking over to the door.

Turning the dial, he opened the door and screamed.

"Howl! Are you alright?" Sophie asked, quickly pushing back from the table to go to her husband's aid.

"Master Howl, what's the ma-…" Markl's voice trailed off, he was already at the door by the time that Sophie got there.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sophie gasped, rushing forward to flip the raven haired woman over onto her back. "Oh, dear god," Sophie cried, covering her mouth with her hands as tears welled in her eyes.

"Markl! Help me get her inside!" Howl ordered the eleven year old, who rushed out and picked up Lucille's limp ankles. Howl grabbed her under the armpits and they carried her up the stairs to the floor. Sophie was kneeling in the doorway, stunned by the shock of seeing her best friend bleeding to death on her doorstep.

Or at least, it looked as if she was bleeding to death. She had blood all over her clothes and hands, even the ends of her hair were matted with dark, dried blood.

"Sophie, come inside," Markl rushed down the four steps and tugged at the woman's arm, pulling her to her feet. "Get out of the door, somebody could be trying to find her or the castle," he ordered her.

Sophie blinked, realizing that Markl's words were true, and stood up as if drunk. The red head slammed the door and changed the portal to yellow, they should be safe here.

"Come on," Markl demanded gently, taking Sophie's hand and leading her up the steps. Looking around, she saw that Lucille was lying on a cot that Howl had created magically, sitting in the middle of the room unconsciously.

"What happened to her?" Sophie asked, suddenly snapping back into reality and rushing over to her friend's side.

"I don't know. She's bleeding, though. I can probably help her with my magic, you just need to help her into different clothes," Howl nodded. "I'll take the boys upstairs, okay?" he asked her.

"Alright. Could you bring me one of my nightdresses, though?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll be right back," he replied. He held to his word and threw Markl over his shoulder, much to the boy's dismay.

"Put me down! I wanna stay with Lucille and Sophie! Come on, I can walk!" Markl argued, pounding on Howl's back.

"Come on, Sophie's gotta change Lucille into different clothes, and I'm sure you don't wanna see her naked, right?" Howl joked, picking the baby up from the cradle in one arm and marching up the stairs with them.

Sophie rushed over to the kitchen drawer and pulled a knife out. Going back to Lucille, she cut the arms from the shoulders down off of the dress. It wasn't like she was destroying the dress; it was already wrecked by the blood stains.

She cut the dress from the knees down, as well. Lucille was just about as bare now as Howl would ever see her… which was a very good thing. Howl came down a second later with his eyes covered. Except, that he bumped into the wall in his blindness.

"Oof! Here, Sophie," he handed the nightdress to the coat wrack.

"Thank you Howl," she answered, grabbing it from him.

"You're welcome. Tell me when to come back," he nodded, walking into the banister as he tried to go back up the steps.

In a couple minutes, Sophie had gotten the destroyed dress off of Lucille, and pulled the nightdress onto her. "Howl! Come on!" she called up the steps.

The woman heard Howl order Markl not to come down and to keep an eye on the baby, to which the boy replied:

"Yes, Master Howl," his tone regretful. He wanted to go downstairs and see to it that Lucille was okay and that Sophie didn't cry anymore. Plus, if he were down there when Howl cast the spell, he may learn something new….

Howl was at her side in a moment with a piece of chalk. "Back up, please," he asked Sophie. She walked over and stood next to the sofa, unable to sit, she was too anxious.

Howl scribbled a pentacle on the ground, mumbled some words, and then stepped up next to Lucille. Mumbling spells, he passed his hands about a foot over the woman's limp body, poking her in the forehead, belly, and toes.

Backing up, he touched the edge of the pentacle; and suddenly there was a golden light and the blood disappeared. The wound on Lucille's arm… her only wound, disappeared, and her hair fell back into its dark waves.

"Why did her hair fix itself?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Howl turned and smiled at her. "I fixed that, too. No need for her to be embarrassed about appearance when she wakes up, right?" he asked.

"How kind of you," she said, realizing that he was trying to loosen up the situation. "But what about blood loss? Will she be alright?" Sophie asked, stepping forward again.

"Yes, I thought of that already. I did some little charm to replenish it," he nodded, crossing his arms. "No big deal, she should wake up any second now," no sooner had he spoken, than gray eyes cracked open.

"Huh, wha- where am I?" Lucille asked, rubbing her head and sitting up on an elbow, looking around the room. She hadn't spotted Howl and Sophie yet. "What? The castle?" The woman spun to see her friends smiling at her, tears in Sophie's eyes.

"Hi, Lucille. How's it going?" Howl asked, grinning, eyes sparkling.

"Howl! Sophie!" the girl leaped from her bed and rushed over to them, pulling Sophie into a tight hug. "Oh, thank goodness I got here. You'll never believe what's happened!" she sobbed into Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. "Hush, you're fine. We helped you… but, where's Justin?" Sophie realized for the first time that the Prince was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no," Lucille sobbed. "He's not, he, gone," Lucille choked out.

"What do you mean?" Howl asked, placing a hand on Lucille's shoulder. His eyes were full of fear, and Sophie looked up at him, gray eyes sparkling with tears. "Did he leave you?" Howl asked, bending so that he could look at the side of her face.

The woman nodded into Sophie's shoulder, and the Pendragons looked at each other horrified.

"He left you? After all that?" Howl asked, his eyes burning with anger.

"Howl, you're not helping matters," Sophie reprimanded her husband as she felt her friend's body shake harder with sobs.

"But that mangy Prince, how dare he? Leaving a pregnant woman like that, it's disgusting! I'm going to go to that castle and give that man a piece of my mind," Howl paced across the floor in a fury. Sophie, however, had frozen at the word 'pregnant.'

"She's pregnant?" Sophie gasped in a whisper.

"Well, yeah," Howl turned to look at her. "I noticed when Markl and I were carrying her inside," Howl raised and eyebrow, surprised that Sophie hadn't noticed, as well.

"I didn't even realize," Sophie stroked her friend's dark hair comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Lucille, we'll take care of you," she said gently.

"Glad to hear that you aren't talking as if I wasn't here anymore," she mumbled into Sophie's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," Howl shrugged, raising his hands in apology. "Sophie, I've got to go, now, I'll be right back," he strode over to the door and grabbed his red and purple coat.

"Are you serious about going to the other kingdom?" Sophie asked; eyes wide as Howl turned the dial.

"Well, yeah, of course," Howl said, opening the door.

"It's no use," Lucille spoke up, backing away from Sophie. "He's dead. He died in battle two days ago, trying to save me," she whispered, collapsing onto the couch.

Howl softly closed the door, coming slowly up the steps. "Lucille, I'm, I mean, that is, I thought," he blinked, searching for words to express his grief and apology all at once. He just didn't know how to say it, or which to say first.

"I know Howl, it's not your fault," she whispered, looking down into her hands. There was a tense silence for a moment, but then Lucille looked up, a determined fire replacing the tears in her eyes.

"I think that he died without regret. But I have a job to do, and it is to raise this baby," she pointed at her pregnant stomach, "To be the true heir of his kingdom. The kingdom that murdered him. There are no other living descendants of King Alphonse, that's why it is my job to prove that this baby can rule," she nodded.

"It will take a lot to prove that the baby is really his child," Howl nodded, smiling a half smile.

"But we've been through more," Sophie smirked.

"Will you help me?" she asked them.

"If we didn't, we could hardly call ourselves human," Howl answered.

"Thank you," Lucille said, tears of gratitude flowing down her cheeks.

And upstairs, the baby had begun to cry again.

_For every life lost, a new life is born. It will never replace the soul, but there will always be room for happiness; there will always be room for friendship… and good and justice will prevail. _

**THE END **

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _**

****

A/N: It's over, and I'm crying. I can't believe that I actually finished the story. I think that it was a bit over 50 pages in size 10 Times New Roman Text. This is a happy day for me, I can't express the feeling. Thank you so much to every reviewer who has made this possible, and my 14,000 hits. Yeah, that's right. I never thought the story would come this far. The sequel will be titled "Good And Justice Will Prevail," hence the last words of this story. It won't be too long, I don't think. Please watch out for it if you're interested, starting in November, probably. I might write before that if I'm bored, though.

Please PM, E-mail, or leave it in your Review if you'd like me to write you when I put up the first chapter.

See you guys around FanFiction!!!

HoshiToTsuki


End file.
